Sail Away
by Cren Cru
Summary: Tintin and Captain Haddock have hopes to set sail in Spring in search of the sunken treasure of Red Rackham; but with no money and a slim prospect of getting it by their deadline, Tintin and the Captain are forced to accept the aid of a young girl, desperate to break free from her overprotective and sheltered life; trouble is around every corner
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So here it is, my new story Sail away. It's a story about Tintin, Captain Haddock and my additional female character, whose name I will not reveal, you'll find out! I wanted to mention, someone was reading this and thought Tintin did not seem adventurous as he does in the movie, I promise, this is a difficult time in Tintin's life right now, but once the journey begins, it will be good old Tintin once again. I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know in the reviews what you think of it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

TinTin, his hair a mess and his face covered in sweat, closed the door to his tiny one room apartment flat and slid down to the floor, letting out a long, steady breath. His legs ached and he could say the same about his back, neck and pretty much everywhere else. With his eyes closed, he took several breaths to regain a steady heart rate, for he could feel his heart pressing against his chest, ready to burst.

He had been up since 6 that morning, in the town centre, working, trading, borrowing and begging as he had done the last 4 months. At this point he was getting desperate. If he wanted to sail out at the end of winter/beginning of spring like he and Captain Haddock had planned, he knew he was going to have to work a whole lot harder.

Groaning with effort, Tintin stood up and walked heavily over to the table by the window, right past his little office and red velvet chairs. The fireplace was empty and Tintin had not desire to light it. Snowy, his loyal white little terrier, followed him, snuffling at his legs with a hint of concern in his dark chocolate eyes. Tintin smiled and groaned again as he eased himself into his seat. It was times like this where he really had only one person to blame for all of his struggles and pain.

Captain Haddock.

He had had a hat full of goal, enough to buy a severe ships and crew if he wanted. It had been in his house all along and it was all his. But he had spent it. Haddock had obviously had to spend some of the money when he repurchased Marlinspike Hall and all it's property, but there had still been plenty to spare. Until he'd thrown it away.

Tintin let his head fall with a thud to lean against the wall bordering the window. He had spent it after getting drunk at a celebration party of the opening of Marlinspike Hall, which was once again under the reign of a Haddock. If that wasn't bad enough, he had spent it on rare model ships to decorate his mansion with. Tintin had not known that they could cost the fortune that they did. From what Tintin had heard, Haddock had hardly asked the price, merely throwing all the the majority of the spoils at the seller, not bothering to have him count it.

Tintin, himself had not been able to attend the party due to his mother wanting him to visit for the weekend. When he visited the Captain the Monday following his celebration, he had found the hung over captain asleep in his room, the front entrance of his house littered with boxes of precious ship models. Someone at the party, no doubt drunker than the captain himself, had talked him into the purchase. in a drunken state, as the good captain always was, the idea had seemed superb. The cost was all substantial and now the Captain was nearly as poor as he had been when Tintin first found him two years prior; he had but money left enough for his house payment.

Tintin had been distraught and had instantly gone back to the buyer, desperate to have him buy the boats back. But the pompous, newly rich man refused and left Tintin hopeless. Going back to the caption, Haddock had been remorse and begged for Tintin's forgiveness. Although he was enraged over the turn of events, Tintin knew that he could do nothing to change their fate. He gave the captain his forgiveness, in return that he sustain from drinking until they returned rich with the spoils of the sunken ship. The captain had reluctantly agreed, sullen at the prospect with not being able to taste his favourite wines, which he had saved up for the trip. Tintin promptly made him sell the spirits to build up their funds; there would be no frivolous spending from now on. Haddock was lucky his butler stayed with limited pay, Tintin wouldn't have.

So now here Tintin was, forced to work every day, 10, sometimes 12 torturous hours of any kind of job he could find. He had gone on this way for near on five months, most of the fall and the whole winter. Even still, he had barely reached a quarter of what they needed. Sighing heavily, he looked passively out the window, lolling his head sideways so he could look out. He was in desperate need and he knew his dream of sailing out in mid spring was near impossible at this point.

Snowy, sensing his masters despair, jumped up to pummel Tintin's tired legs, barking his sympathy. Tintin managed a weak smile.

"I'll be fine Snowy," right before he leaned his head on the table and past out from exhaustion.

* * *

A pounding on the door jolted Tintin out of his fitful sleep and he hit his head on the window board.

"Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning," groaning, Tintin rubbed his head and dragged himself into a standing position as the pounding continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on,"

He was still rubbing his head, he probably still looked terrible, as he opened he door and offered a half smile to his visitor. Thankfully, it was only Mrs. Finch, the landlady of the little building. She smiled knowingly at Tintin as he leaned against the doorframe, his body draining of energy.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Finch, can I help you?"

The kindly, however odd, little lady smiled brightly at the tired teen.

"Hello Tintin, I think I am here to help you and by the looks of it, you need some help," She shook her head as Tintin looked to doze off, jolting back as Snowy nudged him roughly. He smiled again at Mrs. Finch.

"Here to help me? With what? You don't happen to have 20 thousand pounds or so laying around, do you?" He laughed weakly as Mrs. Finch laughed loudly.

"Oh dear, no Tintin, if I had that kind of money, I would not be renting out these little flats to people like you," Tintin blinked at her and she shook her head. "Anyway, I have a little job for you that the building mangers are willing to pay you for. It's nothing much, but I know for a fact, it's better than braiding ropes down on the dock," Tintin managed another laugh, his curiosity pricked. The job she was offering, sounded tempted.

"A job here in the building? What would that be?" Energy flooded through him as excitement built and he stood up straighter. Mrs. Finch pointed up over her head to the floor above them.

"The room right above you has been empty for years now, but I had potential tenant in here this afternoon and it's been rented. The young girl is moving in a few days and I need the floor boards and the bed fixed up. The walls could use another coat of paint too. Are you interested?"

Tintin smiled, genuinely this time. The job sounded enticing and if he could do it alone, he knew he could work at his own pace and still be finished before anyone moved in.

"A girl you say? That's rare," His curiosity was peaked more as Mrs. Finch shrugged her shoulders, a small twinkle in her eye.

"May be rare, but it's true. She paid upfront and is looking forward to living here. I got the distinct impression she was making a stand on her independence. I think she'll be a good tenant and probably a good friend," she winked at Tintin and he shrugged, leaning more on the doorframe.

"Maybe, I doubt I'll see much of her, working all day, but I guess we'll see. I'll be happy to fix up the room for her, I'll start tomorrow," Mrs. Finch clasped her hands and smiled at him.

"Oh thank you Tintin, I was afraid they would send some horribly big men to work on it, we would have to do more cleaning with him then his work is worth. I knew I could count on you. I'll make sure you get paid well for this. Have a wonderful evening now Tintin, eat hardy!" With that she was on her way downstairs and back to her office, doubling as her room. Tintin smirked and closed his door, Snowy snuffling him all over, barking and running circles around him. Tintin looked down at him, his dog was probably just as hungry as him. He smirked, walking gingerly over to his tiny kitchen.

"Okay, okay Snowy, dinner's coming,"

Tintin let his mind wander as he prepped his terrier's dinner. A girl tenant? He had never so much as seen a girl living her. All the tenant, well all 4 tenants in the 20 room building, were males. He had never realized a girl would ever need a flat. Girls lived at home until they were married, didn't they?

Tintin found himself getting excited at the prospect of having a girl as a flatmate. Although he knew he shouldn't. He had already told Mrs. Finch that he would rarely have an opportunity to see this girl, working as much as he did. He doubted further that he would ever be able to get to know her as a friend. Still, it would be exciting to maybe meet her in the hall, see her passing in or out. Maybe seeing her out in public after he knew what she looked like, walking back to the apartment together, to his room or hers… Tintin shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself. It had been so long since he'd seen or talked to girls. Work was the most important thing at the moment to him and Captain Haddock. Even though it was he working for all the money at the moment. He gripped his hands, suddenly self-righteous. Haddock lazed around all day while Tintin worked himself to death. Wasn't he allowed a little free time for having friends? Didn't he deserve a break every once and a while.

Tintin sat down at his table by the window once again, a bowl of warmed chilli and a hunk of wheat bread in front of him. Snowy was chowing down on his food, while Tintin sat looking down at his food, his appetite suddenly gone with his exhaustion. Could it be that this girl could really become his friend?

* * *

 **First chapter is pretty short, I do apologize, it's a start to the story! More is to come in the following weeks or so. I'll have to watch the movie again before I finish, to refresh some details, but I will finish it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. U'm about 6 chapters deep into this story, but having trouble getting it to solidify. So bear with me as it's a little slow getting up. Please feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think I'll appreciate it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

Early the next morning, although not as early as Tintin was used to, the red-haired haired boy was upstairs in the vacant flat, pulling up old and rotten boards. Although it was fairly hot in the stuffy little room, with the windows open, a breeze blowing through and a small electric fan in the corner, Tintin felt great. He hadn't felt this well rested and ready for a day's work in weeks. After having gotten just under 8 hours of sleep, he had woken up at 7:30 and had been ready to start construction at 8:15. He knew he could finish the floor by 5 and was looking forward to turning in for an early evening; something he hadn't experienced in awhile.

Tintin was in his element. He had always had knack for fixing things and he felt like this was more on his level, compared to the various jobs he had reluctantly picked up on the docks and in the market area. These jobs were varied, but not limited to braiding ropes as Mrs. Finch had pointed out, swabbing the cargo ships that ported in the small village docks, scrubbing the dock itself and cleaning the sewage pipes leading to the ocean. That had been his least favourite and definitely the most degrading; ironically it had paid well, but he had had to quit after the stench made him faint. The jobs he had obtained at the market had been slightly more elevated. He had stitched up canvases for store fronts, swept inside tiny stores, been a errand boy for the large open air farmers market. Although the job had been excellent, Tintin had been expected to do much more than he was being paid for and had finally quit out of frustration. Anything else he took was minimal pay and even more degrading. His whole experience over the fall and winter months had been one of constant disappointment and limited income. His job for the paper had sly but surely diminished. Because of his need for fast cash, he had to devote his time to working more and less to looking for a story to sell. While being journalist had earned him enough to live on, the money was not going to get Tintin where he wanted for his next adventure.

With his hope beginning to distinguish, the date of his stated sail off was sinking further and further into impossibility. Tintin was beginning to think that he would have to wait another full year before he would actually be able to purchase a ship, let alone pay for a crew to maintain it. If anything, he would get a sailboat and nothing else.

Shaking his head, Tintin refocused on the floor boards before him. The wood was horribly rotten and he was surprised his flat did not look like this. His constant use was somehow keeping the wood young. He shrugged his shoulders back heavily as he pulled yet another crumbling board out of the foundation. He had brought out over ten and knew he couldn't take many more out. Fortunately it was only one main spot where the rotting was occurring. If he could replace those boards, the stability would increase greatly and he could cover the rest of the planks in a solid plaster to seal the cracks in the board before staining the wooden. The walls were easy, there were some minor water stains, but nothing that he couldn't easily plaster. Painting was easy, he wanted a to lay down a rippled wallpaper down before painting, it always gave the walls a more textured look. He knew that it would take him a good five days to complete everything, but Mrs. Finch had confirmed the young lady wasn't coming for a week, so Tintin had more time that he had originally thought, which was good. He wanted to give the flat a personal touch. A young girl would be used to fancy fixings and expert decoration. The flats offered here were much too rough and thrown together for most women, Tintin had no doubt. Although he couldn't fix it up with any kind of women's touch, he wanted to make it soft and subtle, maybe painting the walls a light blue to highlight the sunshine that shone off the walls at the perfect angle. The stain for the floor would be a dark cherry colour, the flat would look better than Tintin's. He wondered briefly if after all the mess with the sunken ship and when the lost treasure was recovered if Haddock would give him a big enough portion to fix up his own place; if not get a bigger and better flat.

Speak of the devil, Tintin suddenly heard the loud stamping and near on impossible to misplace voice of Captain Haddock himself. He must have been talking to Mrs. Finch about Tintin's whereabouts, but his voice was unnecessarily loud. Tintin frowned, had he been drinking?

"Never you worry your head good madam, I know which floor Ima heading for, no need to escort me. I've visited Tintin many a time and he hasn't moved so far's I know," His words was slurred slightly and Tintin sighed heavily.

"You may know where Mr. Tintin lives, but he isn't in there today. He's one more floor up working on a vacant room. There's going to be a nice young lady moving in next week and Tintin's been good enough to fix it up for her. It was in terrible need of a restoration and Tintin was in need of the money,"

"Indeed he it! He's saving up for a ship for our great voyage. Paying well?"

Tintin ground his teeth as he heard Haddocks' voice right outside the door; he ignored the door opening and continued puling out another board. He spoke over his shoulder before Mrs. Finch could.

"Of course it's paying well, Mrs. Finch would not have suggested if it didn't,"

He was growling and he knew it. Snowy, sitting not far from him, whimpered slightly and Tintin looked over at him, before finally turning to look at the Captain.

There he stood, in all his glory or lack there of. Weathered, brown skin covered his face, telling stories of his days on the seas and even on land. Blue eyes sparkled from under his puffy cheeks, eyes that were full of story and adventure. Thick black hair engulfed the lower half of his face in a scruffy, dirty beard; it was wet with something or other, Tintin had given up on trying to figure out what.

For some reason he still wore the thick blue turtle neck with the thin ship anchor stitched in the centre, his black jacket looking smaller every day due to his increasing stomach size. For a time, he had been rich enough to afford more clothes, but it had never crossed his mind. The only thing missing was his captains hat or even better the famous hat of his forefather Sir Francis. His large, blunt nose was red as if he had been blowing excessively, a telltale sign that he had been drinking and no doubt crying over some long lost story. He looked a forlorn homeless man.

Though… Tintin couldn't say much more about himself, he wore torn jeans and one of his old blue sweatshirt. His hair was longer than normal and he was due for a haircut, but he couldn't afford to waste his hard earned money on something so frivolous as a haircut. He sighed heavily; him and the captain were in this together and no matter how much the captain took him for granted, he was there for Tintin. He couldn't count how many times the captain had saved his live in the past adventures with Sakharine. Not to mention how his inevitable wealth was going to make them both rich, when and if they found it. So really, he could not blame the captain, he was helping as much as he thought he could and Tintin didn't mind as much as he told himself he did, it was all in his head and he knew it.

Finally, he looked back up at the captain, who was staring absentmindedly at him, his mouth open and his eyes glazed. He definitely had been drinking.

"I'm fixing the floorboards and I hope to get wallpaper and paint on the walls when I get a chance. Fancy going out look for some sky blue paint?"

The captain shook himself slightly and looked at Tintin as if he hadn't heard him. Tintin breathed in and was about to repeat himself when the captain smiled largely.

"Well blistering blue barnacles, bless your heart Tintin! I was just a coming to see how you were coming along and here you are, putting out orders faster than a right old ship captain. Aren't you the smart one?"

Tintin laughed lightly, his mood always changed for the better with the captain's lackadaisical behaviour.

"Well I need some paint and seeing as this floor will take longer than I thought, you might as well help me out, since you're here. As I see you've had nothing else to do other than down another bottle," He looked pointedly at the captain who suddenly stopped smiling and huffed, sticking out his chest.

"I have not touched a drop sir, and I'ma offended you would think that of me Tintin. You know I swore off the stuff until we got us that ship and reclaimed our missing treasure. I comes out of my way to see my dear friend Tintin. And what do I get? Accusations of the dirtiest sort and outrageous ideas. What proof have you got?" Tintin could not help but laugh outright at the captains outlandish antics, his anger melting away more and more.

"Well it could be the terrible smell of whiskey coming from you,"

The captain puffed out again, turning around in the doorway.

"Boy don't know the difference between whiskey and rum," he sighed heavily and Tintin shook his head laughingly.

"So you admit you drank a bottle of rum? What are we to do with you?"

Haddock, realizing he had been tricked, squinted his eye and glared at Tintin, who in return looked back at him, reminding him gently that he had indeed broken a solemn promise. His complexion changed and his face fell.

"Ah Tin, you know I can't help myself. I found a few pounds laying in my father's chest, beautiful gold pieces and I could not think of a better way to spend it on but the heavenly sweet liquid and before I knew, the bottle was empty,"

Tintin rolled his eyes. The captain was easily his best friend, but he could not help determining he was utterly pathetic when it came to alcohol. But, not wanting to ruin the mood between them, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you've had enough to last you the month, so never again Captain," He squinted his eye playfully at he captain, who in turn stood sternly to attention, his voice dripping sincerity.

"You have my word of honour, Tintin. I will not,"

Tintin rolled his eyes again and waved him off.

"Yes, as good as that is. Now, you can use those left over pounds and go out and buy some sky blue paint and you might find some good rippled wallpaper while you're out,"

Haddock seemed to jump at the chance to redeem himself and saluted smartly, turning around and running straight into the wall. He backed up and started down the stairs.

"Aye indeed, Tintin, aye. I can do that. I'll find the best blue paint and rumply wall paper I can find. Don't you worry your little head, I'll be back before the night is nay!"

"That's rippled wall paper!" Tintin shouted to the disappearing retired captain. Shaking his head, he wondered how long he would have to wait for that paint.

* * *

Tintin was presently surprised when the captain was good to his word and came tramping up the steps not a minute before 3 o'clock. The red-headed rover was just beginning to plaster the boards he had replaced; nice, thick and solid planks of wood replaced the rotten planks before it. He had a pan beside him and was carefully brushing the first coat of plaster when the captain interrupted his concentration.

"Thundering tycoons, if this isn't the cleanest floor job I have not seen, then it would be better by ten,"

Tintin smirked at the twisted logical of the old sea captain. Setting down his roller brush, he stepped over the wet mark and approached the captain, who had in tow two cans of fresh sky blue paint and a hefty roll of wallpaper; rippled just as Tintin had wanted. He smiled and took the supplies from Haddock, who stayed in the doorway. Tintin set down the cans of paint and the roll in the corner nearest the small kitchen of the flat. The layout of the little room was similar to his, except for the angle difference in the window. There was a small shatter in one of the bigger windows closest to the kitchen, fortunately Tintin knew a friend who could give him a discount window frame. His project was coming along smoothly and he was excited to see the new flatmate's expression when she saw what he done. He prided himself in leaving a definite personal touch that set apart this flat from any other in the building.

After making sure he had the wallpaper secured between the two cans, so as to prevent rolling, Tintin kneeled down before his pan, picking up his brush to resume. Before he could, Haddock cleared his throat, heralding Tintin's attention. He turned and looked at his old friend, who stood sheepishly in the doorway; his hat, that had somehow magically reappeared to him since Tintin had last seen him, was held in his hands before his stomach and the captain scrunched it nervously.

"Tintin… my lad. I know you've got your heart set on setting sail this spring… ," He began and Tintin felt his heart drop. "But, you don't have the money and neither do I. What's going to happen when you and I's get to spring and we don't have nain a ship?" His voice was soft and Tintin could not help but feel sad for his captain friend. He was still hurting.

The two had originally planned to take Haddock's old freighter ship; _The Karaboudjan._ The ship had been the old captains pride and joy, for it had been his own; it was not to be though. After everything that had happened with Sakrahine and the race to find the three matching unicorns, Haddock's mates had all but disappeared. Allen, his first mate, had always been a treacherous companion and it had been him all along who'd kept Haddock in his constantly drunken state. Allen had taken over the ship completely by the time Sakrahine had intervened and stolen the ship away from Haddock. After Sakrahine had been sent to prison, Allan too had been jailed. All of Haddock's crew was gone. The _Karaboudjan_ was left at dock until the owner of the doc himself showed up and deemed the ship unworthy of sailing and Haddock unworthy of captaining it. The ship had been dismantled and sold for scrap. Haddock had been lost without his ship, sinking deeper into depression. It had been Tintin who had brought him back out of it, reminding him and encouraging his friend in the fact that he still had enough money to buy another ship, a bigger and better one if he preferred. But before they could, Haddock's party had gone array and here they were. The past months after the ordeal had been hard for the two of them; their relationship had been strained. Haddock still lived a sort of depression while Tintin worked himself down in order to make their dream a possibility. And now, here he was, Captain Archibald Haddock standing before Tintin, doubting him; out of fear.

Tintin looked at him, helpless to give a solid answer, for he knew there was none.

"I don't know Haddock… this job gave me a hope that we could do it. But I've seen the total in the end, it's only gong to get me half way," His voice choked and he looked down at the paint brush as if he had forgotten what to do with it. Haddock wrung out his hat a few more times.

"What do we do? There's no wall here to push through," His voice was low and Tintin wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the captains emotion causing it. He looked back up at his old friend. His friend who was doubting his ability without doing a lick of work himself to aid him. Sudden anger overcame Tintin, built up frustration bubbling over.

"Why don't you start pulling your weight and find yourself a job? I've been fighting this for 5 months and haven't seen you so much as lift a finger. I thought we were in this together?!"

Haddock took a step back, Tintin's aggressive voice causing him to quaver. He knew in his heart the boy was right, but it didn't make a difference.

"You know I've tried Tintin, but I can't. The people, all they see in me is the taste of spirits. They aren't interested in hiring someone like me; an old sailor with nothing left to live for, matey. It isn't right,"

"Oh save it! Like I haven't heard that before, an old retired sailor. You're a captain! But right now I can't bring myself to call you even that,"

Haddock backed up against the wall, his head in his hands now, it looked to be sobbing; definitely from drinking. Tintin stood up; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt sorry for his miserable friend. He stood still for a moment, composing himself enough to calm down, sighing heavily.

"There's no need for that," He stepped toward the door, but before he could get too far, the captain put up his hands to halt his movements. From inside his black leather jacket, he pulled a silken handkerchief and he proceeded to blow his nose loudly. Tintin stood on, unsure of what to do, other than keep talking; he was not one for awkward silences.

"I know you've tried. But it's all come to nothing. That's why I wanted you lay off the drinking," He smiled as much as possible as the captain looked back up at him, his eyes dazed and his hands up as if he were being attacked. Tintin took a step closer and put his arm on his friends shoulder. "You know I'm only looking out for you, old friend,"

Haddock relaxed slightly, enough to straighten himself up and sigh heavily.

"Aye, I know you're right lad. I know I try, but something is always calling me back. The taste itself is of the heavens,"

Tintin shook his head, turning back into the door.

"I'm sure it is, but it can wait until we get back,"

"If we go at all now lad,"

Tintin whipped around, ready to protest, but the caption simply held up his hands in peace, he seemed calm and docile now.

"You know I speak the truth. You and I are still as poor as two wee church mice. I know you've got your heart set on this grand adventure, but I'm a thinking that it might be nigh on another year or so. Ye can't deny that," Haddock's voice was gentle and Tintin knew this was coming from his heart. He heaved a great sigh and looked down at his now drying plaster. The captain was right and Tintin knew it. Looking back, Tintin offered him a dull smile.

"I know what you say is true captain, but I can't give up now. We will see this through. Just maybe longer than I'd hoped," He sighed again as the captain clapped his hand together and rubbed them briskly.

"There's the spirit now. Don't get yourself in the dumps. We'll get that ship and we'll be rich before your too old yet!" Tintin smiled outwardly at the the now grinning captain. He hoped, in his heart that his, old friend was right. Secretly he doubted it.

* * *

 **There we are, it's a little longer this time around. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter is fairly short and I do apologize, I haven't had time to edit the other half, I will update later, probably on Thursday, for both my stories if I can. I hope you enjoy this one, I had time after my clinic shift!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

"Why Tintin, this is remarkable!" Mrs. Finch stood in the door way, looking around the finished flat as Tintin walked around the floor, giving all the boards a final stability test. Finally satisfied, he looked up and smiled at Mrs. Finch.

Tintin had to admit that this had to be some of his best work, turning around on his heels to survey the room for himself. The floors were perfect, solid and level, each plank matching the next. Around the area of weakness, he had added several coats of plaster and now everything was neat and secure. There was a small amount of spring in the boards still, but not enough to cause any problems. After he had successful plastered the walls to hide any cracks or divots, he'd set up sheets of wallpaper, leaving a straight line of ripples, going each way around the apartment. The painting of the textured wall paper had been harder than Tintin had originally thought, but he had finished it, making sure to check every crack between the ripples, providing two layers of the brilliant sky blue, with the just to right amount of green to match the sea. Tintin could not be happier with the way it had all worked out. Hands on hips, he smiled, feeling great pride as he collected his tools and stepped out the door to stand with Mrs. Finch, who smiled brightly at him.

"I don't think any professional could have done better. Thank you kindly Mr. Tintin," she shook his hand gently, handing him a sealed envelope stamped with the building name. Tintin took it gratefully and Mrs. Finch started down the stairs.

"You'll find a little extra in there, I told the owners about the painting you did and made sure they reconciled you for it. Have a good evening!"

"Thank you Mrs. Finch!"

Taking a deep breath, Tintin looked once more into the little flat he'd remodelled. It had been his home away from home for a week now and he was sad to leave it. He would be back on the docks the next morning, he had arranged to clean one of the tank ships, due to arrive around 5 o'clock. Sighing, Tintin walked down the stairs, back to his own flat. He could not help thinking that he would never see the inside of that flat again. He was so busy that he doubted he'd ever get the chance to meet the young women who would live in his little castle. It weighed on his shoulders as he opened the door to his flat and stepped in, feeling right away the loneliness of his dingy flat. It was stark in contrast and Tintin winced. When would he get the chance to fix up his flat?

Snowy barked up at him, pummelling his knees and Tintin looked down at him, smiling happily; Snowy always knew how to cheer him up.

"I guess one day we can do the same for our little house, huh Snowy?" The white terrier wiggled around by his feet, barking in excitement. Tintin reached down to ruffle his ears. The white dog followed him as he walked over to his window, sitting down a moment at the table, looking out over the little town. The streets were fairly quiet and considering the lateness of the hour, Tintin was not surprised. He had worked to the last hour and it was near on 7 o'clock. Reaching at his grumbling stomach, Tintin looked down at Snowy, who licked his lips.

"High time for dinner, eh Snowy?"

Snowy barked and Tintin stood up to walk to the kitchen. But before he could, something caught his eye. A movement on the street caused Tintin to stop and look down at the street again. Snowy leaped up on the table and looked down with his master. Tintin's curiosity peaked when he noticed a figure standing by the door of the apartment, his face covered in a large black cloak and tipped grey hat. Frowning, Tintin pressed his face to the glass in order to get a better view.

"That's strange, I don't recognize him," Tintin could just barely see the mans face, only catching a glimpse of a long nose and dark skin before the man turned around as if talking to someone. Tintin strained to look more. Was there someone else standing out there with him?

The clocked figure turned further so as his back was turned to Tintin. He looked as if he was talking to someone through a phone of sorts, some kind advanced walkie talkie from what Tintin could see. Itching to know more, Tintin lifted the lock on his window quietly and pushed the window open without so much as a tiny squeak. The man did not seem to notice as Tintin leaned out, turning his head in the hopes of catching any conversation he could. He was in luck as the man seemed to be in a heated discussion, as if trying to make the person on the other line understand something. Unfortunately the man had a heavy accent and Tintin could only pick up a few words out the long stream. He did his best to decipher.

"No no… tomorrow… checked with front… coming tomorrow… check back… ,"

Tintin leaned out further, not caring that his entire torso was leaning out. Snowy whined at his side and pawed at his back. Ignoring him, Tintin tried to pick up more, feeling his belt catch on the wooden frame off his window. Suddenly, he felt himself begin to slip. Pulling back quickly, leaned precariously out the window before Snowy pulled on his leg, causing Tintin to slid back into the window, crashing into his chair as the window slammed behind him. Snowy yelped and snuffled Tintin's face as he pushed himself up, scrambling up to look out once again. He hit his fist on the window sill. The man was gone, no doubt hearing the noise from Tintin's flat.

"Oh crumbs!" Frustrated, Tintin sat back down. What had that been about? What had the man checked for tomorrow and why was he coming back? The adventurous part of his brain kicking into full gear.

"Who was he looking for?" Tintin took one more look outside before walking into his kitchen, still thinking about the conversation. He had checked at the front? Did he mean he had come into the building to check about something? Or had he merely stopped to make a call outside the building. Tintin was too excited now to eat, his mind working double time trying to solve the mystery. Snowy on the other hand was still hungry and barked at Tintin until he was rewarded with a full bowl of food. As Snowy ate, Tintin nibbled absentmindedly at an apple. He had half a mind to go ask Mrs. Finch if anyone had come in to ask her something, but he knew that it was too late now and he hated to bother her on her hours off. Irritated at the questions he had unanswered, Tintin finished off his apple and decided to get ready for bed. He would need a good night's sleep. Although he was not sure if he could sleep with a mystery on his mind.

* * *

Tintin was exhausted. Dragging his legs with every step, he made his way along the docks, narrowly dodging other people as he walked with his head down. Snowy was acting as his eyes and barked anytime Tintin got too close to anything. The two made their way slowly back to the apartment building.

Tintin had just finished a long 12 hour day of cleaning every square inch of the tank ship. Arriving at the dock shortly after 5:30 that morning he was only just now walking home shortly before 6 o'clock that evening. Every bit of him hurt and he was only just dimly aware of Snowy guiding him through the familiar little town back home. Tintin was starving and he could hear his stomach complaining; the muscle of his legs protesting every movement. He wished that he were still fixing up the little apartment above his own, the stable job had been perfect for him and better for his health. Although it had paid well, no thanks to Mrs. Finch's added tip of 50 dollars, Tintin was still not much closer to his goal. He groaned and took a moment to lean against a lamppost, his head in his hands. Snuffling at Tintin's legs, Snowy whimpered softly, not understanding his master's sudden turn off of route.

Slowly, Tintin stood back up, shaking his head rather sharply before continuing after his dog. It all seemed really useless, what was the point? He couldn't make enough money to sail out by the spring, it was already starting to warm up with the promise of the new season. Groaning, Tintin made his way through the streets, back to his apartment. He briefly wondered if he would see his mystery man, but he was too tired to hang out and wait. Dragging himself upstairs, he unlocked his room, Snowy squeezing through the door ahead of him. He stumbled in and without so much as a splash of water on his face or bite to eat, Tintin collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Anyway, sorry it is so short, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here is the other half of the previous chapter, I finally finished editing it, so I really hope you enjoy it, let me know in the reviews**

* * *

When Tintin woke up, sunlight was streaming through his bedroom window. He looked up and checked his clock.

It was past 11 the next day.

Tintin sighed. All the good jobs down on the dock and at the market would be taken by now. Nothing had been lined up for him. For some reason though, it did not seem to faze him. He knew, deep in his heart that it would be some time before he could get enough money for his ship. Smiling lightly, accepting his fate with some resolve, Tintin decided to eat something and head over to Haddock's mansion. He would have to tell the captain they would need more time, perhaps wait for the next year. It was not ideal and Tintin was not overly happy, but he knew ultimately it was the best decision and also much better for his health. Determined to settle into his new course of action, Tintin washed his face thoroughly and set about making a breakfast for him and Snowy. Seeming to notice the change about his master, Snowy weaved in and out between Tintin's legs, barking happily. Tintin smiled.

"I know Snowy, it will all work out," He stated this for his own mind more than Snowy's, not that his dog did not understand the resolve in his voice, they had been together long enough to know each other quite well. Tintin soon sat down at his little table with a full omelette on his plate and wet food mixture set on the floor for Snowy. Stretching his arms over his head, Tintin yawned. He had not felt this well rested for a few months. He would have to start looking for a solid job, not one that would kill him, but one that would give him a solid income. He wondered briefly if he could check back in at his journalist post. The job had sustained him for years, but after the whole debacle through Haddock's mis-purchase, Tintin had not had time to search for scoops when what he really needed was money. It was to say that he had quit journalism, it was too big a passion for him; the posts on the wall proved that. The adventure of sniffing out a story was what Tintin lived for. There was no time like the present to begin looking for a mystery to solve, a story to cover or someone to represent. Tintin rubbed his hands together before he began to eat, excitement coursing through him. After all the hard work he had endured over the course of two long seasons, he relished the idea of getting back into the business of sleuthing and writing up the story. It occurred to him slowly that he had a mystery on his hands as of right now.

With his fork in his hand, Tintin took another bite before standing up, tilting his head against the window to look down at the front of the building. The little space was desolate and Tintin sat down, disappointed. His mystery man had said something about coming in today to check something. Although, Tintin now realized he could've missed him sleeping in. Frowning, Tintin continued to eat his meal; finishing up feeling, he felt filled and satisfied. His dishes in the sink and Snowy circling his legs once again, Tintin took out his note pad. Tapping his pencil against his chin, he brought back the details of last night before writing them down; all the words he could remember about the man, what he looked like, what he had been wearing and everything Tintin heard him say, which wasn't all that much. Something about checking in today at the front.

Tintin snapped his fingers suddenly.

"The front! Of course, the man must have talked to Mrs. Finch about something! Come on Snowy, we'll go to Mrs. Finch!"

With the fire of a new case flooding through his system, Tintin rushed into his bedroom, throwing on decent brown slacks and his favourite blue sweater with a sharp white collar. After brushing a comb through his hair a few times, he rushed back into the main room. Snowy barked excitedly as Tintin slipped on his shoes and threw on his tweed travelling coat and sleuthing hat. Tintin barely had time to grab his notebook as he dashed out of his room. So, of course he did not see the girl coming up the stairs toward him and before he knew it, he'd run straight into her. Snowy barked loudly and Tintin rubbed his head, not fully processing his situation or the girl before him. He picked up his hat, brushing of his trousers, mumbling an excuse.

"I really am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going- ,"

Tintin finally looked up caught sight of the girl before him, who was brushing off her stockings. His mouth dropped and he quickly scrambled up, offering his hand to her. She smiled at him and took it and he helped her up, but he was still overly excited and he pulled too hard, causing the girl to race herself against his chest; she stepped back and away from him. Tintin just stared at her.

She was quite beautiful. Her hair was almost as red as his own, but looked to be mixed with some darker brown. It was long and she wore it down. She wore a simple looking grey dress, that is to say, simple compared to some of the flashy dresses he'd seen the women of the town wear. Her eyes were dark brown and Tintin could not help but wonder if the sparkle in them was from tinge of gold in her eyes or just the sun. The young women brushed down her dress once more and looked up at Tintin, a soft smile on her full red lips.

"It's quite alright, you looked to be quite in a rush,"

Tintin rubbed the back of his head, his hat hanging limply in his other hand.

"I was. Are you alright?" He felt awkward and embarrassed, feeling the heat of a blush rushing over his cheeks. She smiled, noticing Tintin's redness.

"I'm fine, I'm used to roughhousing,"

Tintin burned red and he rubbed neck again, opening his mouth to explain that he hands meant to be so rough; the girl laughed softly.

"I'm only kidding, I'm alright," She held out her hand to him. "My name is Aurora Stanton,"

Tintin, still trying to recover himself, took her hand in his, still holding his hat. She smiled softly and he released her hand and replaced his hat back on his head, tipping it to her as properly as he could, his blush diminishing.

"My name is Tintin, it's a pleasure to met you Aurora,"

Aurora's eyes flew wide.

"You're Tintin?"

Tintin tilted his head. Had she heard of him?

"Yes,"

Aurora stepped forward and took his right hand in hers, shaking it warmly.

"So you're the one who fixed up my flat!"

It was now Tintin's turn to look surprised and he placed his other hand over hers, the awkwardness of the situation melting away. He now knew who this girl was and he couldn't help but feel happy at finally getting to meet at her.

"Then it really is a pleasure to meet you! Mrs. Finch mentioned you would becoming today, I must have forgotten," He let go of her hands and she smiled.

"I must thank you Mr. Tintin, I could not have been happier with the colour of the walls and I love the textured wall paper you chose. I was slightly worried about a man decorating the room, but I had not reason to be. You are a expert,"

Tintin could not help but blush again.

"Thank you, ma'am. You can call me Tintin,"

Aurora smiled at him turning around, laying her hand on the banister of the next set of stairs, looking back at Tintin.

"Alright Tintin, well you can call me Aurora, I won't have any ma'am. I'm not old yet! I hope to see you again, I must be off now, lots of work to do! Good day Tintin," She waved softly and glided quietly up the stairs. Tintin waved after her, seeming to be stuck in time as he watched her leave.

"Goodbye Aurora," his voice was soft and he shook his head as he looked down the stairs to the lobby. She was his new flatmate? She was… what was she? Tintin could not think of an answer for himself. She was rather pretty, although Tintin had never put much thought into that kind of thing. He shook his head again; not seeming to be able to shake the image of her smiling face out of his mind, and trudged slowly down the stairs, Snowy racing after him. Tintin still had a far away look in his eyes as he stood by the front desk, leaning against wooden desk, looking out the door. He had almost forgotten what he came downstairs for in the first place.

Mrs. Finch, having heard the noise of him coming, bustled out of her room and stood behind her desk. She smiled at Tintin, who did not seem to notice her presence, staring ahead, having taken off his hat, now twirling it in his hands.

"Well, well Mr. Tintin, you look redder than a tomato,"

Startled, Tintin turned to her, his blush deepening.

"I- uh..I bumped into Miss Stanton… ," he laughed awkwardly and looked out the door again, hiding his red face. Mrs. Finch noticed and smiled to herself, looking down pointedly at some papers on her desk.

"Quite exquisite, is she not Mr. Tintin?"

Tintin twirled his hat a few more times, looking down at it like it was suddenly very interesting, before clearing his throat and looking up again.

"Um, yes.. yes she is. Quite lovely in fact. Very nice girl,"

Mrs. Finch smiled knowingly.

"She could not have been more pleased with her new flat. You did a wonderful job Tintin, she loves it,"

Tintin looked down at his hat again, placing it back on his head once again. He was ready to forget the awkward meeting behind and return to his sleuthing.

"Mm, yes, she mentioned that. Now Mrs. Finch, I must ask. Was there a man in this morning?"

Mrs. Finch looked at Tintin in surprise.

"Yes, there was. A dark looking fellow, must have been from the East,"

Tintin took out his note pad and jotted something down, nodding along with Mrs. Finch.

"Darker skin you say? What did he look like?"

Mrs. Finch tapped her chin with a finger, thinking for a minute.

"He had a long nose, a drawn skinny face and dark, deep set eyes. He spoke with a thick accent, but I could still understood him. What's this about Tintin? How did you know about him?"

Tintin continued taking notes as he answered.

"I saw him last night from my window, I had never seen him, but he said he was going to check about something at the front tomorrow. I'm looking for a mystery and this is the closest I can find. So, Mrs. Finch, what was this man asking about?"

Mrs. Finch looked Tintin straight in the eye.

"He asked if I had a new tenant, by the name of Aurora Stanton,"

* * *

 **This is sort of a cliffhanger, but not really. I have a plan for the whole mystery of the man at the window, but it will be through out the story. I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you all. I cannot wait for the summer to finally start so I can get back to working and writing more of my stories. I'm in the home stretch now! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

"You say he was looking for the girl?"

Tintin sat on Haddock's front porch, looking over his notes after having explained everything to the captain. Haddock leaned against the door, looking forlornly at an empty bottle in his hand. Tintin had taken it upon himself to instruct Haddock's butler to keep all spirits and alcohol away from Marlinspike Hall and by jolly he was stepping up to the plate. He had emptied all stored bottles out and filled them with mineral water unbeknownst to the captain. None to say that Haddock was outraged when he found out, but Tintin reminded him of his oath and he had reluctantly calmed down. He was now sipping bitterly at the minimally flavoured water as Tintin explained his findings to him. Much to Tintin's delight and assurance, Haddock was on board with his idea of saving their voyage for the next year, promising to put in as much as he could with the added time.

Tintin nodded his head.

"That's what Mrs. Finch said. Of course she wouldn't give him any answer, being private information and all, plus the safety of a young women, but she couldn't get an answer from him as to why he wanted to know. It's all a great mystery you see,"

Haddock smiled as he took another swig of water. Tintin's eyes had not been this bright, nor his face this full of excitement in some time. This was where Tintin's heart lay. In the mystery and adventure of life. Tintin had been lost for quite some time and Haddock knew that he was to blame for the boy working himself to death. He knew that Tintin needed this extra time to remind himself before their greatest adventure set sail. He looked up a the sky, the clouds tasting of rain on the way.

"Aye it is. I'm sure you'll solve it all in good time. Should you warn the girl?"

Tintin looked up at the captain.

"I hadn't thought of that Haddock. You have a good point, I should do that,"

Haddock looked curiously at Tintin.

"So you've met this girl.. this.. this…?"

"Aurora. Her name is Aurora Stanton. Yes, I met her. This morning actually. I… ran into her," Tintin looked down at his notes once again. Haddock lifted his eyebrow.

"Ran into her? What do you mean by that lad?"

Tintin looked up with a slight blush.

"I ran her over, rushing downstairs to talk to Mrs. Finch about the mystery man,"

Haddock burst out laughing, slapping his knees, as Tintin scribbled invisible notes on his pad, scowling angrily.

"It was an accident,"

Haddock wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Ah, aren't you the romantic type Tintin, eh? Sweeping a girl off her feet at first glance? Ah you crack me up,"

Tintin erased his doodle and looked up, a sarcastic frown on his lips.

"I didn't see her. I apologized and we introduced ourselves. She had heard it was me who fixing up her flat and was quite impressed with it. And for your information, I do not have a romantic interest in Aurora!"

Captain Haddock raised his hands out before him, mock fear crossing his face.

"Oh dear, Tintin, I did not mean to offend you. Of course you've not a speck of interest in this young girl living above you,"

Tintin rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds getting darker and stood up stretching.

"Well I better get home before it gets too dark. I'll be up early tomorrow looking for a job next to journalism. I'll mention to Aurora to look out for any suspicious characters,"

Haddock winked at playfully.

"Aye, you warn her good young Tintin,"

Tintin waved him off as he walked down porch and back on the street.

"Goodbye Haddock, enjoy your minerals!"

Haddock waved him off angrily, suddenly as dark as the clouds

"Aye, you good for nothing sun of a gun, wasting good fine spirits and replacing it with this water with rocks in it. Get on with yourself!"

Haddock ambled back indoors to the sound of Tintin's youthful laughter floating down the lane.

Tintin decided to let Snowy stay in his flat while he talked to Aurora. Normally he never went anywhere without him, but he wanted only to mention the mystery man and say goodnight and he decided that it would be easier to do without Snowy as a distraction. He somehow felt it should be just him and Aurora.

Nervously, he walked up the stairs level to his flat and turned the corner at the top, standing now directly in front of the door. He shifted on his feet. He didn't understand his feelings. Why was it so hard jus to have civil conversation with Aurora? He wanted to warn her for her safety, what was so hard about that? He looked at his watch, needing something to do. Was it too late to talk to her? Would she already be in bed? Tintin shook his head. It was only 8, he was being ridiculous.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up and knocked on the door. For a moment nothing happened and Tintin's heart sank. She had gone to bed and now he was going to disturb her. Rubbing his hands together, he debated whether or not to knock again or just leave and talk to her in the morning. Before he could come to a decision, a soft scratching at the door caught his ear. This was followed by a gentle voice and the opening of the door.

A small furry blur passed through the crack and the door flew open.

"Hey, come back here!"

Tintin ducked just in time to catch the little creature up in his hand, hardly having to bend. He stood back up brought the little ball of fur up to his eyes. It was a small kitten, reddish brown with distinct markings on the head. The little cat growled pathetically at him, dangling in Tintin's arms, he laughed as it pummelled the air between them. Still smiling, Tintin looked up to see Aurora leaning against the doorway smiling.

"He likes you. Not as much as he loves escaping," She stepped forward as she spoke and Tintin handed her the kitten. Aurora nuzzled the kitten's head gently before beckoning Tintin inside.

"Better come in, I don't want him escaping again," Tintin nodded silently as he followed her, thankful now that he had left Snowy downstairs.

"What's his name?" Tintin asked as he closed the door. The little flat glowed warmly by the oil lamps on the wall. Boxes lay scattered across the floor, a clear sign that Aurora was still unpacking.

"His name is Russel. And he doesn't seem to like being cooped up here," She nuzzled her nose to her kittens before setting him down; he scampered away behind some boxes. Aurora shook her head before turning to Tintin, who was looking at her. She smiled and beckoned him to sit down. Looking around, Tintin saw some chairs close to the window with a little table. He smiled, just like his own flat. Sitting down, he waited as Aurora moved a few boxes away from around them and sat down.

"Did you want anything? Tea? Coffee? I may have something from dinner still," She made as if to rise, but Tintin stood up quickly, bumping his head on a small light fixture hanging from the ceiling. Aurora sat back down again as Tintin moved down slowly, rubbing his head. He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine, really. I only wanted to talk to you for a moment,"

Aurora nodded and leaned forward on her elbows, Tintin in turn leaned back, uncomfortable being so close together at the table. He cleared his throat.

"I uh, just wanted to mention that someone was in here looking for you today. A dark skinned man, long nose and dark eyes. Mrs. Finch said he had quite a thick accent. I wanted for you to watch out for him. We aren't sure what he as looking for, but Mrs. Finch sent him away without any information. That isn't to say he may still be looking around though. So please be careful and if you see anything suspicious, please let me now and I'll look into it,"

Aurora leaned back in her chair, seeming disappointed.

"Oh, I see,"

Tintin was confused. Shouldn't she be worried? From his experience, women usually worried about things such as this. Aurora was all alone here with no friends other than Tintin and she had only met him today.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful. I don't know who this man is. He could very well be dangerous,"

Aurora nodded, looking out the window as if she was uninterested on this apparent threat to her privacy.

"Yes, I'm sure he could be. I'll be on my guard. Thank you Tintin,"

He nodded, looking curiously at her. She still seemed too calm. Had she already been told about this man? Did she already know him? Questions swirled around in his mind as his journalist mind worked over the problem. He was about to ask why she seemed so disinterested when she looked around once more and stood up.

"Well, I appreciate you coming by Tintin, but I should be getting back to unpacking, I'm liable to trip and twist and ankle if I don't get this mess cleaned,"

Tintin stood up with her, too polite to protest. He walked with her to the door and smiled awkwardly.

"Goodnight Aurora, sorry for taking up your time,"

Aurora smiled at him from the doorway.

"No problem at all Tintin, thank you for your warning. I'll be seeing you. Have a goodnight now," She waved a little as she closed the door and Tintin heard it lock. He sighed as he stood staring at the door. Well… what had he expected? For her to jump into his arms and beg for his protection from anything that stirred? He had noticed from the moment he had met her she was quite an independent spirit, someone who could take care of herself. Perhaps she had been offended he thought she needed his protection. He frowned, that's not how girls usually were. Aurora was definitely no normal girl. Although, Tintin had to admit, he as glad she was not.

* * *

Aurora sighed heavily as she sat back down at her little table, looking left out the window. With her chin in her hand, she squeezed her eye shut.

This is was home all over again.

Poor delicate little Aurora, she must be kept safe. She's only a girl, she can't possibly take care of herself. No of course not, there are too many things that could happen to someone so fragile.

Aurora pounded her fist on the table, startling Russel, who had been rubbing up against the wooden legs. He looked up at her curiously, but she merely continued to stare out the window.

"Why does everyone see me as a delicate little girl?"

Her father had always treated her as if she would break if put under too much stress. She had never been allowed to play with her three older brothers. If they had gone out riding, she could along, but only if her governess came with her and even then she could not go any faster then a mild trot. If her brothers went down to the river to fish, she would be allowed to come if she had someone to hold an umbrella for her from the sun so she would not overheat or burn. She had never been allowed to play sports with her brothers, merely getting to watch from a distance, a shield of defence around her incase a stray football or soccer ball came to close. God forbid she could try and catch it herself! Aurora sighed. It was sickening! She was not made of porcelain. Again and again she had tried to reason with her father, as to being able to do things for herself. But he would never hear her. He would only look at her from over his newspaper.

"No, Aurora, how many times must I tell you? You are a women and you must be taken care of. The world is a dangerous place and I will not see you hurt,"

Aurora would roll her eyes, bite back a angry reply and leave. Her father never understood her need to get out from underneath the glass case he'd put her in. Her desperate need to explore, take risks, feel the wind in her hair and see the world for herself without the haze of a shield in front of her. She hated the boundaries he'd set up for her and that was why, when she'd turned 18, she had decided to leave her family.

Her father had been firmly against the idea at first, telling her once again how dangerous the world was. But Aurora was of age now and she had made her choice. Finally, she had taken her stand against her father.

"I know father! The world is dangerous, but it does not become any less dangerous by putting me in a cage. I have become the dangerous one! I can not take another day of being treated like I am glass. I am leaving this house, I'm going to Belgium, I will live in an apartment and I will see the world for myself! If I get hurt, I will have only myself to blame. But you can't protect me forever!"

Her father had not taken to her statement well. At first he had forbid her leaving his house. She had protested, but he was firm and would not allow her leave. But her mother, her only real friend in the world, came to her rescue. After reasoning a few days with him, she finally softened him, explaining that Aurora's brothers had all had the chance to move out and on their own and Aurora had that right as well. Although it was uncouth; young girls only left their homes after being married, her mother understood her desire and with resentful blessing from her father, Aurora had been given a small portion of her intended wedding money and had left without delay.

The freedom she experienced that first time out the gates of her house without a servant or her governess was so blissful that Aurora had not been able to contain a shout of joy. Her journey had been full of delights and even the slightly frustrating search for a place to life had been completely incredible. No one told her which house to pick, no one warned her of the dangers of living in a building full of men, she was her own person and she could take care of herself.

And now here she was, thrown right back into the same old behaviour. Tintin believed she needed protecting and Aurora was stuck once again. She rolled her eyes as she looked down at her cat.

"Do I look like I can't take care of myself?"

There had been many times when she had snuck out on her own to explore the woods that surrounded their property. She had met many wild and dangerous things and nothing had ever happened to her. Sitting up straighter, Aurora smiled to herself. If she could deal with the dangerous of a forest, she could certainly escape any creepy character following her. Besides, what would they do? Capture her?

Aurora had to admit, after all the captivity she'd endured through her childhood, being kidnapped would be nothing short of a true adventure!

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this one, please let me know in the reviews. I would love to hear your opinions**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter for you all. I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update anything. I wanted to finish finals well and now that they are finished, I can write again. I'm super excited to have more time for it. I hope you all enjoy this one, I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

A week and a half went by and Tintin began working a steady, less stressful and definitely healthier job at a editors office several blocks from the apartment. The job did not pay overly well, but Tintin was able to write short stories for the newspaper associated with the office. He was also called upon to edit several articles and stories customers wished to have published. It was not as fun as Tintin had had writing as a journalist, but he was determined to do as well as he could with his mystery man and pick up his illustrious career when he, Snowy and Haddock returned.

The two had decided together that they would begin their voyage next spring; although the idea did not appeal to either of them, they had no real choice. Haddock himself had began to sell some of his model ships at the market to earn back some the money he had spent on them. Tintin was not sure why he had not thought of the idea before, but selling these ships was not as easy as it seemed and Haddock had only managed one sale this week. It did not seem to be going anywhere fast, but the two were steadfast and determined that they would sail one day.

Bright and sunny, Saturday came around and Tintin had the day off, deciding on finishing up a little story of his own making at the table, sunlight pouring over his page.

 _" The deathly chill of the room reached the very bones of the dread Captain,_

 _the light of gold shimmered in his eyes._

 _His eyes grew hungry and his grip on the silver sword in his hand grew tighter_

 _There was only one thing in the way between him and countless treasures._

 _The inevitable Red Reckham"_

Tintin sat back, looking out the window. He knew that his story wasn't as original as his work normally was, but he had wanted to write Haddock's story. So the world could see that Haddock was more than just a drunken, washed up sea captain. Although it was true, Tintin saw so much more than that. Haddock was a friend, a great friend. Loyal, true and brave, no matter what anyone thought and as much as Tintin disliked his drinking habits, he had to admit, the devilish liquid had helped the pair of them many a time on their last adventure.

Sighing heavily, Tintin leaned his head against the window border and closed his eyes. The last adventure, it seemed so long ago now. The dangers, the fights and the near-death experiences had been enough to fill Tintin and Snowy for life. But now, a year later, he was already itching to get back out. To meet with danger head on, to figure out new mysteries, brave new challenges and maybe, just maybe, end up with the greatest treasure ever for a young 19 year old. Smiling, Tintin settled back as the sun warmed his face. What was life without a little adrenaline induced action?

A soft thump overhead caught Tintin's attention and he opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Nothing happened and he sighed. Must have been Aurora moving around a box upstairs. He frowned, his good mood melting away.

Aurora and himself had not spoken since he'd visited her several days ago, warning her about the mysterious dark-skinned man. Although, Tintin had meant well, Aurora had not seemed to appreciate his intervention and hardly spoke to Tintin when they met in the hall or out in the market. It was if she resented him looking out for her. But why? Most of the girls in Tintin's past had been desperate for his protection. But Aurora seemed to be different. Mrs. Finch had said she'd seemed an independent type. Maybe she wanted to prove she didn't need Tintin's help. Either that or she had another to prove her worth too. Tintin smirked and looked up again.

Another mystery.

A sudden knock on the door shook Tintin from his thoughts and Snowy barked. Snuffling around the door, the white terrier wagged his tale and barked excitedly. Tintin smiled and stood up, walking over to open the door wide.

It was Captain Haddock, his hat aloft and his face set in a smile. He was every inch a captain today and Tintin smiled at him.

"Hello Haddock, what are you about today?"

Things had been easier between the two now that they made a mutual agreement to work as hard they could and on their own time and sail out with when they could. Tintin felt much better about it all.

Haddock smiled wider.

"Why it only just occurred to me lad, I was thinking to myself and I said 'ay, it has been an awfully long while since I had yonder Tintin come by for a supper together' and then I thoughts to myself 'well ay, once I'm finished here, why don't I come along by and see if Tintin would want to come along and sup with me!" He made great gestures and expressions as he explained his reasonings to Tintin and the red haired teen could not help but laugh at his friend. The captain was nothing if not amusing.

"Well you don't say? And me here alone with nothing good to eat. I'll be happy to come tonight!"

Haddock rubbed his hands together, smiling more, if that was possible.

"I was thinking of having myself lobster fresh caught today if that will suit you!"

Tintin licked his lips gently and nodded eagerly.

"That does indeed. What are we waiting for?"

Tintin collected his coat and hat and was just locking up his flat, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Aurora.

He groaned inwardly. He hoped to hurry Haddock out of the apartment to avoid any awkward greetings, but of course, Aurora beat him to it. The gentle Captain was holding his hat in his hands, watching as she descend the stairs. His eyes were shining and his mouth gaping, a perfect display of admiration.

"Well blow my ship off course, there be a sight to see. In all my days, I've not to see anything more splendid such as a young lady like yourself, ma'am,"

Tintin rolled his eyes as Haddock placed his hat on his chest and made a sweeping bow to Aurora as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, who was blushing softly, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"Thank you… ," her voice was quiet and she blushed more as Haddock straightened and gestured to Tintin

"Don't just stand there lad, introduce me to this ravishing young lady!"

Tintin cleared his throat lightly, annoyed that the captain was over exaggerating the whole situation.

"This is Aurora Stanton. Aurora, this is my good friend Captain Archibald Haddock,"

Haddock's eyes grew wide as he shook the girls hand excitedly.

"This is the famous Aurora Stanton indeed. You never told me she was an angel such as this," Aurora hid her face behind a hand as she blushed deeper. Tintin looked down at the floor as her eyes met his. Haddock made it sound like he talked about her all the time. He had barely mentioned her to him.

Haddock looked from Tintin, who stood looking at the floor, inspecting his shoes, to Aurora who was recovering from her blush and looking at Tintin pointedly. Haddock smiled and clearing his throat, turned back to Aurora.

"Well, young lady, I must insist that you join Tintin and I for dinner this night!"

Tintin looked up at Haddock and the two spoke at the same time.

"Haddock!"

"Oh, no, mister Haddock, I really couldn't impose,"

Haddock waved both of them off, bowing again to Aurora.

"Nonsense, tis my house and I can invite who I want. I insist! A pretty girl like yourself cannot possibly dine alone on such a fine Saturday night,"

Aurora looked at Tintin, who was growling at Haddock. He saw what he was doing and he was frustrated. Did Haddock have to make everything awkward? Aurora and himself were not chums at the moment, an intimate dinner together would be extremely awkward in Tintin's mind.

But Haddock was not backing down and seeing the hesitation between the two, he finally ushered them both downstairs, talking the whole way as Snowy chased after them down the stairs.

"I'll have none of this now. I've invited the both of you to dinner tonight and I'll not have any argument over it now. I have three brilliant lobster cooling in my kitchens now and I will not have such a delicacy go to waste. Tintin and I cannot possibly all three ourselves, you must come help us!"

* * *

Tintin sat at the long dining table of Marlinspike Hall, an empty plate in front of him, his chin resting in his hands as he stared unimpressed at Haddock and Aurora across from him. Although he was not as angry as he had been at the captain for inviting Aurora, he as still frustrated. He'd hoped the two of them could discuss their plans in more detail, but here he was, listening in on Haddock's old and no doubt made up stories of all the times he'd sailed the seven seas. Story after story Haddock had told, at the persistent request of his special guest.

Aurora held her chin in her hands in rapture, her eyes wide as she followed every move of Haddock's arms as he regaled the tales of his youth.

"And there I was, standing with but my cutlass in my hand, staring up at the gaping mouth of the biggest sea serpent I ever laid my eyes on. My ship was right in the middle of it's deathly coils and our hope all but lost,"

Tintin rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the roof. He'd heard this story before and could not help think that half of it was inspired by whiskey. As carefully as he could, Tintin glanced at Aurora. She seemed to be listening as a child did, drinking in every word the captain spoke. But at the same time, she seemed to be smiling to herself, as if she too knew it wasn't all true, no matter how much sincerity rang in Haddock's voice. Tintin smiled; Aurora was still enjoying the stories even if she knew they were embellished, the joy in her eyes was real and the captain could not look happier as he continued on with his tale.

"I took up my cutlass and charged into the very mouth of the beast as he bore down to take a bite out of my ship,"

Aurora gasped and leaned back, her hands over her mouth in shock

"No! Captain you didn't? How did you make it back out?"

Tintin was tempted to speak up, but something in Aurora's seeking gaze caused him to stop. It was as if, even if she knew it wasn't all true, in some way, she wished it was. Wished that she could've been there to see the real story. Tintin leaned once again on the table, staring unawares at Aurora as he thought it through. Aurora obviously had a great desire to travel on her own, perhaps even sail somewhere. Tintin had to admit that it had always been his favourite part of any adventure.

Feeling the wind whip through your hair as you hang off the side of the ship with a spare rope. Climbing above the main deck up to the very top of the mast in the watch tower, feeling the world spread out before you as you breathed in the deep salt air. Closing your eyes to the sting of the salt, standing at the very front of the ship, feeling the ship dip and buck below you as it follows the pattern of the waves. Seeing the ocean at it finest and at it's deadliest. Jumping in at noonday to cool yourself from the blazing sun, splashing around with playful and curious dolphins; ducking below the surface to see the world of the sea below you in all its splendour. Even during a harsh storm, the sea could be beautiful. Large waves crashing over you, claiming dominance over your ship as it bends to the mercy of the water. Feeling the ship tilt to one side the the other, waiting for the one turn to be too far. It was all a great thrill and there was nothing more exhilarating in Tintin's opinion. He could almost feel the salty wind in his hair as if a breeze was blowing through the hall and-

"Tintin!"

Tintin jerked backward and lifted his chin from his hand. Aurora looked at him strangely. Embarrassed, he realized he'd been staring at her the whole time. Haddock, who'd finished his story, took a swig of his drink, holding in his laughter. Tintin ground his teeth and looked back at Aurora.

"Sorry, I was thinking about… something,"

Aurora looked at him for a moment longer before she returned her attention back to the captain, leaving Tintin to slide down in his chair, looking at his empty plate.

"So, Captain Haddock sir, what did your ship look like?"

Haddock laughed heartily as he set down his drink, rubbing his hands together as he warmed to his tale. Tintin shook off some of his embarrassed. He did always like to here about the makes of Haddock's previous ships, they were always in interest.

"Well little lady, first off all call me Haddock, no need to be so formal seeing as you've eaten in my house. But now, blistering blue barnacles, I've had many an old ship in my day and my father Sir Francis before me. Our family have been seamen for as long as the the first Haddock touched the salty waves. It would take me all night long to tell you about every ship I've ever manned and even then I would only have finished half of them!" Haddock smiled happily as Aurora giggled and hid her face once again.

"Can you tell me about your favourite?"

Haddock sat back, settling into his chair, looking up and above the two young ones listening intently.

"Aye, my favourite ship… Now you have to understand young un, my ship is not like the ships we had back when I was a young lad. Aye, no. The ships back then were beauties. Take the Unicorn, the finest ship that my sire Sir Francis ever did sail. Now that was a sight to see indeed! Triple masted. Double decked. Fifty guns! Aye, that Aurora, was my favourite ship!"

Aurora leaned forward, captivated by Haddock's description.

"What did it look like?"

Haddock smiled and looked over at Tintin. Standing up, Haddock brushed off his coat and beckoned Aurora toward the door off the dining room.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it, as soon as I edit it the next part, I'll upload it. It's not a huge cliffhanger, but it does leave you in some suspense. Let me know what you all think. Also, does anyone have any suggestions on a middle name for Aurora, I've been trying to think of one; I want to use it later. If you can think of one, let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've gotten quite ahead of myself with this book and I'm full blown into it now. I've never had this much inspiration for my books. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please let me know in the reviews!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

Aurora's eyes opened wide in amazement as Haddock gestured her into the room right off the dining room. She hide her face in her hands, stepping into to her own little wonderland.

The room was full of model ships, from top to bottom, there must have between over 50 of them. Sitting on shelves on the walls, set up on desk and chairs, laying on the floor. Some were under glass cases, others were open for all eyes to see and all hands to touch. The ships were an array of different colours and shades, ranging from bright red and blue to dull purple and greens. The very essence of the sea lived in this room and Aurora was in awe. There were stories attached to each and every one of these ships and a deep longing to know them filled Aurora and she walked further into the room of ships. Her eyes surveyed all the colours, shapes and angles.

Stopping at the far right corner of the room, Aurora knelt beside a dim glass case. The ship inside the case was perfect.

The dark stained wooden bottom was smooth, each plank fit perfectly into the next above. The yellow substructure for the cannons was full of colour and style and each hole was carved out perfectly. It had fifty glistening guns, Aurora counted. Three masts were structurally sound and weighed down by crisp white sails. Both decks were for lack of a better word, decked out to the fullest. Aurora smiled as she spotted a glittering unicorn placed at the front of ship, leading it on. She looked up at Captain Haddock and Tintin, who had stopped not far from her.

"This is it, right?"

Haddock smiled, his hands on his hips.

"That it is, one of the three,"

Aurora looked back at the ship.

"You were right, it's very beautiful. The prettiest boat I've ever seen,"

Haddock puffed out his chest proudly.

Aurora stood back up, turning around on her heels to look further around. This was her paradise and she could not be happier taking in all the sights.

Haddock, having taken off his hat and holding it to his chest, watched her with a soft smile on her face. Aurora's eyes were sparkling and she looked like a child in a candy shop for the first time, exploring each and every ship that caught her attention. Haddock could not be more pleased at her attention to his beautiful ships.

Tintin, who had stopped beside the _Unicorn,_ was amazed at how happy Aurora seemed to be just looking at the little model ships Haddock kept. They were extremely detailed and quite beautiful, but they all looked fairly similar to him, except for the colour of each one. He was not going to be the one to point that out to her though, he liked seeing her smile. Blushing suddenly, he ducked his head down; she had a wonderful smile.

Aurora finally stopped on one of the aisles, kneeling down by a smaller ship underneath a few of the larger ones. It was a simple ship, but very beautiful. The deep red and purple colours shone in Aurora's eyes and she could not help but reach out to touch the smooth wood making up the structure of the ship. The deep brown cherry colour of the desk was a sharp contrast to the sparkling white sails that seem to billow out as if it was caught up in some imaginary wind. Aurora smiled as she ran her finger over the silver guns lined up on the deck.

Haddock and Tintin met her in the aisle, giving her space as she looked up at them, smiling from ear to ear.

"This is a beautiful ship. Cherry wood is my favourite,"

Haddock smiled as he bent down beside her.

"It is a beauty, even more so on the sea itself,"

Aurora looked back at the little ship.

"I can only image,"

Haddock bent down and gently took the ship off it's little shelf and held it out to Aurora, smiling as brightly as she.

"You can have it if you wish,"

Aurora stood up with the captain, holding a hand to her chest.

"Oh no, Mister Haddock, I couldn't possible take your ship,"

Haddock looked around the room, winking at Aurora playfully.

"I'm sure it will barely be missed in this room,"

He handed the ship to her and she held in her hands gingerly. She looked down at the ship, her eyes full of joy.

"Thank you, very much Mister Haddock,"

Haddock shook off her thanks with a laughing smile, beckoning Aurora forward, he lead her and Tintin out of the little room, disappearing through the dining room door. Tintin looked at Aurora, smiling gently.

"That is a very beautiful ship,"

Aurora looked at him, smiling softly.

"I thought so too,"

The two stood awkwardly together for a moment, Tintin inspecting his hat closely, while Aurora held the ship close to her, looking down at it as an excuse to look anywhere but at Tintin. The distance between the was painfully obviously and they were relieved when Haddock returned back into the room.

"Well it looks like time has gotten away from us. It's near on 10 o'clock. It's as black as pitch out there. We'd best be getting you home, miss,"

Tintin spoke up, replacing his hat firmly.

"I can take her home, Haddock,"

Aurora looked sharply at Tintin and he looked down. He had forgotten, she was the independent type. He swallowed lightly and looked back at her.

"I mean, we live in the same building, I'll walk you home,"

Aurora held her ship close and did not answer. Haddock, sensing the tension between them. Hoping to break the silence, he clapped his hands together, which echoed loudly, causing Aurora to flinch. Haddock didn't notice as he started to walk with the two to the front door.

"Well, young Aurora, by thundering tycoons, I must thank you for your enchanting company this night, I hope we can see each other again," He made a sweeping bow at the Marlinspike main door and Aurora giggled, ducking her head behind her ship.

"Thank you Mister Haddock, I hope so as well. Thank you again for this ship,"

Haddock held up his hands.

"Please, call my captain, miss. And don't think of it, anything to bring out that bright smile of yours," he winked at her and Aurora blushed, hiding once again. Tintin ground his teeth, looking down at the floor. Haddock's over exaggerated niceties were irritating. Although, he knew deep down, he was only angry because he could not bring himself to tell Aurora the exact same thing; it had never been his nature to romance girls and he was not about to start now. Not with an adventure on his doorstep.

Aurora was walking down the doorstep as Tintin came out of his thoughts. He shook himself and hurried down the steps after her. Waving once more to Haddock, Tintin scowled at the Captain's knowing wink. Haddock had seen his frustration and had obviously taken a guess. That was the last thing Tintin needed, Haddock ruining Aurora and his delicate relationship or whatever he could call their awkward acquaintance.

* * *

Tintin breathed a deep sigh of relief when he and Aurora walked up the porch steps of their apartment building. Normally, he enjoyed walks through the darkness, it was easier for him to think. But the awkwardness of Aurora walking close beside him was unbearable and he had spent most of it walking with his head down, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Now, finally, they had made it home and none to soon either. Tintin had just noticed now that Aurora was shivering.

He opened the door quickly and ushered Aurora inside. As quietly as they could, they walked up the creaking staircase until they reached Tintin's flat. Aurora looked at the ginger-headed boy as he turned to follow her up her stairway. Tintin half-smiled at her.

"I said I would walk you home, these stairs count,"

Aurora smiled and continued up to her flat, Tintin walked behind her. His lighter, less protective mood seemed to be satisfy Aurora. Maybe Tintin could finally relax around her and they could just be friends. Although it was hard for Tintin not to be protective, that was how he was raised. Girls were to be protected and Tintin had never come across such a strong spirited girl such as Aurora. If he could see her as more than just a girl, maybe he could ease off on his protectiveness.

Aurora turned around at her door, smiling shyly, looking down at her ship.

"Can you hold it for me? I need to unlock the door,"

Tintin nodded wordlessly, stepping forward to unburden Aurora from the ship. Aurora took out a small key from her dress pocket and slid it into the lock, the skittering of tiny paws signalled Russel's arrival at the door and Aurora ducked down before she opened it, scooping her ginger kitten up before he could escape. She smiled softly, kissing the kitten's head as he batted his tiny paws at Tintin. Laughing, Aurora nuzzled it's head and beckoned Tintin to follow her in. Still holding the ship, Tintin stepped through the door behind Aurora, who let her kitten down after the door had closed. As Aurora took the ship back from Tintin, he took a glance around the room, amazed at the change she had accomplished since he'd last visited.

The walls were covered with colourful flags from all over the world, family photographs and several paintings of ships and airplanes. The windows was lined with old sailcloth's for curtains. Her tiny fireplace mantel was lined with tiny model animals from across the globe and one large candle carved into a black panther. Tintin had never seen anyone so passionate about the world itself.

He looked at her now, moving aside a few odds and ends on a wide desk, setting down her ship as carefully as she could in the newly acquired space. The mystery about her was becoming clearer in his mind. Aurora had a seemingly unquenchable thirst for the world around her. It had been hidden from her somehow and she must be determined to find it. Was that why she was here? Alone in a dominate male apartment without any family? Was she trying to discover the world for herself without someone always pulling her back when she got to deep?

Aurora looked back at Tintin, cocking her head at him as he stared at her. He finally noticed her gaze and shook his head, looking around once more, avoiding her eyes.

"I love the way you've decorated," He walked over to the wall closed to the desk Aurora stood at, looking admiringly at the flag of Germany.

"Thank you, I made those flag,"

Tintin looked closer and noticed the fine stitched of needle point.

"They're very good,"

Aurora looked down at her feet.

"Thank you,"

Tintin looked at her from the side. He sighed heavily.

"Aurora, I…"

Aurora looked up at him, her eyes soft. Tintin took a breath and spoke again.

"About my warning. I… I didn't mean to offend you or make you think I thought you were weak. Haddock told me I should tell you and I suppose I made it sound as if I were trying to protect you, which is what I was doing… but I didn't mean to- ,"

"Tintin, Tintin, stop please," Aurora stepped toward and he pressed his hat close to his chest, looking at his feet. Aurora sighed as well.

"I must apologize to, I shouldn't have been so cold. I know you were trying to protect me and I do thank you for the warning, it was the right thing to do,"

Tintin looked up at her, smiling bashfully, his cheeks flushed.

"So… may I ask… did I offend you?"

Aurora looked up at the wall, tracing a finger down on the frames. Tintin looked at the picture. He assumed it was her family. Aurora herself stood in the middle, three older and rough looking males stood around her which he assumed to be her older brothers. An older man and women stood behind them. Aurora sighed again and looked back at Tintin, her eyes shining.

"No, you did not offend me. But you did hurt me," Tintin frowned and was about to open his mouth to apologize again when Aurora raised her hands for him to stop. "No, no, there is no need to apologize. You did not mean to hurt me and you certainly did not do it on purpose," Aurora sighed again, looked once more at the picture and then straight at Tintin.

"My family… my father I should say, made me live a very sheltered life. I was never allowed to play or go on adventures with my bothers and could never do anything fun unless I was properly protected and guarded. He is extremely old fashioned in the sense that he believes young girls should be raised to get married and start a family and never think beyond their own home," she stopped to take a breath, he eyes closed and she composed herself, her voice had raised significantly. "I cannot bring myself to live such a monotonous life, not even for my father and mother. I was not born to bear and raise children!"

She turned away from Tintin, gesturing around the room at all the ships, flags, animals and anything else that resembled her desire for the world. Turning back to Tintin, he noticed her eyes had grown brighter and she smiled excitedly.

"I want to see the world Tintin! To be on all these ships, to see all these animals for myself! I need to break free of the standards that has been put on me. I want to live my own life! To find adventure and have some fun and see danger with my own eyes. You know what I mean?"

Tintin nodded quickly, smiling at Aurora, matching her excitement.

"I do, you and I think very alike. I live for adventure,"

Aurora nodded, walking back to him.

"Yes and I do as well! I still have yet to have one of my own. That is why I left home. I know you probably think that women are meant to only leave home with their husbands, but I've never had a suitor and have yet to find one who wanted adventure as much as I did. So, that, Tintin, is why I was hurt when you warned me about the dark-skinned man. It was my old life all over again, everyone believing I needed protecting and saving, when in reality, I can take care of myself," she puffed out her narrow chest and placed her hands on her hips, staring defiantly at Tintin, as if daring him to argue. He was not about to, he could see the determination in her eyes and knew it all to well as his own rebellious nature. He stepped forward.

"Aurora, I just want to say once again, I am sorry for hurting you and assuming you needed my protecting," he gripped his hat once a little tighter, looking down at his feet. "I have a very protective nature, but I see now that you don't need my protection," Aurora relaxed, smiling happily as she held out her hand to Tintin.

"Friends?"

Tintin took her hand in his, as he had done when they first met, all the awkwardness of their previous meetings melted away and he smiled at her.

"Of course!"

Aurora smiled as she shook his hand and they let go. Aurora blushed suddenly and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to spill out all my frustration onto you,"

Tintin shook his head, stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, still smiling bashfully. He smiled back reassuringly.

"There is no need to apologize. I understand now and even though I love a good mystery, I'm glad you've solved it for me

Aurora laughed gently and looked down again.

"Thank you," she whispered. Looking back up at him, she smiled, searching his eyes. Tintin removed his hand and cleared his throat, suddenly self conscious of her look. He adjusted his hat and replaced it on his head.

"Well, it is getting late now. I should get back downstairs. I'm sorry about the lateness of the hour," Aurora followed him to the door, still smiling.

"It's fine, I quite enjoyed it,"

Tintin felt his face flush again and he cleared his throat.

"Ah, uh, yes. It was a wonderful evening. Until tomorrow, have a good night Aurora," He backed out of her apartment, nearly slipping on the threshold. Aurora waved at him gently, her smile growing.

"You as well Tintin," with that, she closed the door and Tintin bolted down the stairs, fumbling with his keys for a minute before stumbling into his flat, startling Snowy, who scampered around at his feel. Looking down, Tintin realized he had forgotten Snowy had come stood with his back to the door, his hands grasping the sides.

What was that? Why had he suddenly gotten all sweaty and nervous?

Shaking his head, Tintin walked over to his small bathroom, leaning over the sink to turn on the water and splash some of it over his face to cool down, trying to rid himself of the nerves. He felt slightly embarrassed and could only hope Aurora had not noticed as much he thought she had.

What was going on with him?

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as I edit it, so possibly this weekend**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all, I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, it's been hectic. Thank you all who have reviewed the story, I love hearing your thoughts and feelings! Keep it up with chapter 8**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

"Tintin!" The voice was rushed and seemed full of excitement.

Tintin stood on a small stool on the far side of his office. He was gently replacing a framed editorial he had published a few years ago; he'd only just shown it Aurora. Looking down, he smiled at the dark redhead, who knelt on the floor, roughing around with Snowy, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy the game. Laughing, Aurora looked up at Tintin, she too had heard the voice and knew exactly who it was.

Both laughed as they heard the front door crash open. Outside of the office, Haddock came stumbling into the room, instantly collapsing into one of Tintin's lounge chairs, completely out of breath.

It had been a several days since the dinner at Haddock's and both Tintin and Aurora had been making good on their promise to be friends. Tintin had shown Aurora more and more of the little town, taking lengthy excursions to the open market, including the various flea markets and even a scenic walk around the docks. Even indoors, Tintin showed off all he had; a collection of stories showcasing his various solved mysteries. Aurora had been enthralled with them, the danger and adventure filling her wanderlust. He had even let Aurora read his own little story. She had heard parts of the story of Red Reckham from Haddock and loved Tintin's take on it.

Aurora would not be outdone by her charming new companion and had shown Tintin some of her larger painting. Several of which were depictions of pirate ships, shiny new aircrafts and even a hot air balloon. Tintin had raved over them, making Aurora blush time and time again. The two were becoming inseparable friends and could not be happier with each others company.

By the time Haddock had caught his breathe, Aurora and Tintin had pulled up the kitchen table chairs and sat around Haddock, waiting for him to explain his excitement.

"Well now, how are you miss Aurora, filled up with Tintin's little newspaper yet?"

Aurora giggled into her hands as Tintin scowled at the Captain. Slapping his knees, Haddock laughed along with Aurora until Tintin cracked a smile. Aurora shook her head, catching Tintin's eye.

"I don't know if I'll ever get tired of it, Haddock. Tintin's full of adventures and I can't get enough of them,"

Tintin raised an eyebrow playfully at the Captain, who waved him off.

"Aye, that's all well and good, until you've been at sea!"

"Haddock, why don't you tell us why you're here," Tintin leaned forward expectantly, as did Aurora. Haddock settled down long enough to take a deep breath.

"Ah, you'd be right there. I came to tell you Tintin. I sold another ship this morning and thundering tycoons did the man ever pay forward!"

Tintin stood up, full of sudden excitement. Aurora looked up at him, confusion in her eyes as she did not completely understand the sudden mood shift.

"That's incredible Haddock, I knew you were good for something!"

Haddock stood up with him, rubbing his hands together gleefully as Tintin ran back into his office. Aurora slowly stood as well, looking curiously at Haddock.

"I didn't know you were selling your ships Haddock,"

Haddock nodded absentmindedly, not catching on to Aurora's obvious curiosity.

"Well of course, miss Aurora, Tintin's working and as must I. Blistering barnacles, we'll get there together!"

Aurora smiled despite herself, coming to stop to confront the Captain directly.

"Get where?"

Haddock caught his breathe again, sighing gently as he sat back down.

"Has Tintin not told you? We're building up a fund him and I. We plan on sailing out near on next spring. In search of Red Reckham's treasure!"

Aurora's mouth dropped open and she stood frozen, shocked as Tintin returned into the room, holding a stack of papers. He did not seem to notice Aurora as she stood staring as he scooted his chair closer to Haddock, looking over the papers.

"Alright, well because of your other sale and my last editorial, we're about a half a month ahead of schedule. What was your total?"

Haddock looked up at the roof, as if trying to remember. Aurora was about to speak when he smacked his forehead.

"How could I forget. It was near on three hundred and fifty pounds!"

Tintin smiled happily and scribbled something out on a page.

"Great snakes! That brings us ahead to a full month now," Tintin had a wide grin on his face and a wild smile across his features. His excitement was contagious. Finally Aurora cleared her, catching both Haddock's and Tintin's attention. She looked down at both of them, her smile vanishing for a frown.

"You're sailing out to find the treasure?"

Tintin looked back at Haddock, raising his eyebrow pointedly at him; his smile had lessened. Haddock held up his hands, shaking his head vigorously. Tintin rolled his eyes and set down his paper. He stood up, looking calmly at Aurora.

"We are, we've been planning this voyage ever since we arrested Saccharine and found the coordinates in Marlinspike. We originally planned to take the _Karaboudjan_ , but it was…" he leaned in and whispered. "destroyed by the officials on the dock," He leaned back and cleared his throat. "Fixing up your flat actually was a job I took to earn money to buy our own ship. That's what we're doing, trying to earn enough to get a ship and sail out next year for the treasure,"

Aurora opened her mouth, but words did not come out. There had been an adventure in the making right under her nose and Tintin had never told her about it. She was frustrated, but still confused. After all their talks of adventure, why had he never mentioned this to her? It seemed strange as if there was a reason he hadn't said anything about. It still did not make sense, but as she stood facing him, an idea began to form in her mind. It was a long shot and she knew it could easily fall apart, but if she played her cards right, there may be a chance. She could give Tintin and Haddock their adventure this year. And if her plan worked, she was sure to able to tag along. She would finally get to live her dream and be on an adventure of her own.

She thought all this in a span of a minute or two, standing still and staring straight ahead. Tintin stood looking at her, his gentle face creased with worry, his blue eyes unsettled. Aurora tok a breath and smiled, barely containing her excitement now.

"Tintin, if you need a ship. I know how to get you the money you need!"

Tintin blinked and stepped back; he had not expected a response like that. Aurora had sounded upset. Of course she should be, he knew how much she wanted an adventure. But his plan was for a year away, he had never thought it important to bring up in their friendly conversation. He had been thinking of asking her to come along, but not until he had a ship in his name and could promise her a real adventure.

"You what?" Tintin was not sure he had understood her clearly.

Aurora nodded her head, hands in front of her as she walked up to Tintin and Haddock.

"I can get you the money you need for this ship. You could be sailing out in no less then two months!"

Tintin turned and looked down at Haddock, who was staring blankly at Aurora. Looking back at the darker haired girl, Tintin squinted at her.

"How would you do that?"

Aurora rolled her eyes, as if she thought Tintin was silly to ask such a question.

"My father! He's one of heads to a large export company, the largest in western Europe. If you give him a convincing business plan, explain how the treasure will boost economy and increase export/import frequency, he'll be sure to consider it, if not fund the project! I know my father, he's a real business man and never turns down an offer to increase his business. Trust me!"

Aurora's eyes were full of excitement and her hands waved around in front of her. Tintin felt overwhelmed, sitting down as he looked up at Aurora, confusion plastered on his face. He didn't deal much in the business side of the world, unless you count the time he interviewed a few wealthy businessman on the other side of town for a story he was covering. He wasn't convinced that she was right about her father, but didn't know enough to argue.

"Are you sure?" was all he could manage.

Aurora sat back down, leaning in to both Haddock and Tintin.

"I'm sure! In fact, he's in town this weekend, he's meeting some people for a monthly report or something. But he was going to visit me anyway. If you can write up a good business plan for him, he'll be sure to consider it. And I'll vouch for you. I know it will work! What do you think?"

Tintin, still feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of having another adventure closing in on him. He looked at Haddock, who had barely spoken. The captain met Tintin's gaze, excitement twinkling in his eye.

"It's worth a try, Tintin,"

Tintin nodded, he knew that. He just didn't want to get his hopes up too soon. He looked back at Aurora.

"We can try it,"

Aurora clapped her hands together and stood up.

"Perfect! This will work, trust me," Aurora squealed gently. "Oh, I'm so excited, I'll write my father immediately," She skipped to the doorway, Tintin scrambling behind her. Stopping, Aurora nearly ran into Tintin again at the doorway. Tintin grabbed hold of the door, Aurora right under his arm; he looked down at her as she tossed her hair out of her face. She looked worried.

"You'll take me with you, right?"

Tintin smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving without you,"

He smiled more as she lit up like a Christmas tree. Opening up the door, Tintin leaned against the frame as Aurora stepped out and ran up her stairs, waving back at him.

"Thank you Tintin! You won't regret this. Just have that plan written up for Saturday and this will be a done deal by Monday!"

Tintin watched her until she disappeared, closing the door behind him. Excitement coursed through him as he turned back to face Haddock, a bright smile on his face. They could be sailing this year after all!

* * *

Saturday dawned with it's own prospects and Tintin was nervous. He still had no clue on how to write up his own business plan. He'd never done anything like it before.

It was early and Haddock was pacing back and forth in Tintin's living room, brushing off an excited Snowy as Tintin sat as his desk, running a hand through his rusty hair. He was still staring at a blank page, pencil in his hands.

"Crumbs, how does one go about this? I have less trouble solving cases," groaning, Tintin leaned forward in his chair, scribbling out what he thought he should ask a man as important as Aurora's father about a ship. Aurora had said something about the frequency of export and import, but Tintin could not think on how to word any of what she had said. Frustrated, Tintin added a few more details before flinging his pencil down and leaning back in his chair, looking out at Haddock. The Captain had finally sat down and was looking at nothing in particular; Snowy was snuffling around the flat, having lost interest in Haddock. Tintin got up, taking his business plan with him.

"Have a look at this Haddock, tell me what you think,"

Haddock jolted and looked up at Tintin, as if only noticing he was there. He took Tintin's paper and started scanning it.

"Ah, import of the treasure… build the economy… increase… money for a ship and crew needed… ,"

Haddock looked up at Tintin, who shrugged, a half frown on his face.

"She said to ask for money,"

Shaking his head, the Captain stood up and slapped the paper.

"No no, a business plan. Thundering tycoons, we need a _plan_!"

"That's what the ship and crew is in there for!" Tintin pointed it out and Haddock shook his head.

"This isn't enough Tintin!"

Tintin threw his hands up, walking back toward his kitchen table to sit down.

"You write it then! I can't add more,"

Haddock sat back down, grumbling as he read it over once again.

"I'll need a stiff old drink if I have a chance to fix this up,"

"No drink!"

"Ah, go boil your head in a bucket, you pesky barnacle!"

Tintin rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the window sill. He knew his plan was terrible, but he didn't have a clue of how one was supposed to look like. There was a time in primary school when he knew more about the types of business and how the world of finances worked, but he'd had a much larger interest in journaling and nothing more had come of his knowledge for a business. He could only hope Haddock had some experience in it from all his days at sea and dealing with trades.

Feeling even more frustrated at the thought of his dream slipping away once again, Tintin closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead. After a minute, he felt his muscle start to cramp and opened his eyes, rolling his head to the side to look out the window. His heart sunk when he saw Aurora walk into the building with a taller man, dressed in a black suit and tie.

He was here

They couldn't do anymore to the plan now.

"Haddock! They're here, I hope you've got more on that paper then I have!" Tintin was about to get up to peruse the plan once more when he stopped. Something on the other side of entrance caught his eye. Leaning in behind his chair, Tintin twisted so as to see better; what he saw increased his adrenaline levels.

It was the dark skinned man, skulking in the corner, the same hat and coat as before. He was definitely hiding, although he did not seem to talking to anyone this time.

"What is he doing?"

Before he could think to do anything else, there was a knock on his flat door and Haddock jumped, nearly dropping the paper. Tintin, having turned his head at the sound, looked back out the window once more.

The man was gone.

Tintin pounded the window sill as another knock rang louder on his door. Nearly tripping over the chairs behind him, Tintin scrambled back into the living room, chasing after Snowy as he ran barking at the door.

"Come here Snowy!"

Tintin scooped him up swiftly, jerking his head at Haddock.

"Get the door," he hissed under his breath, releasing Snowy into his study, closing the door as softly as he could. Haddock reached the door, just as a third knock landed on the wood. Turning the handle, the door was swung open.

Aurora stood awkwardly, her eyes wide as she saw the flustered stare of both Tintin and Haddock. She was about to open her mouth when the man behind her pushed her in and made his entrance.

Mr. Stanton was very tall and quite sturdy, despite his thin frame. Although his hair spoke to Aurora's dark highlights, it was clear that he was no ginger; more of a sharp chocolate hue. His piercing eyes were ice chip blue and Tintin found it hard to meet his gaze. With a hand in his suit pocket and an arched eyebrow stare, Mr. Stanton's eyes swept over the room and landed non-to hurriedly on the two males standing nervously in the middle of the living room.

"Are these the two men you said had a business proposition for me, Aurora?"

Aurora stood at her father's side, looking at Tintin, practically screaming at him for the state of the situation. Tintin could do nothing but stand still as Aurora forced a bright smile and addressed her father as calmly as she could.

"Yes father, this is Mister Archibald Haddock and Mister Tintin,"

Mr. Stanton looked the pair up and down once more.

"Indeed,"

* * *

 **So here it is, I left it as sort of a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all, I have another chapter for Sail Away. I just wanted to mention something quickly. I understand that the business side of this is fairly far fetched. But this is fanfiction, there are things on here that don't make complete sense in the real world. So hopefully you can look past it and just enjoy the story. Thank you for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin**

* * *

There was a lengthy and awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity for Tintin until Aurora finally cleared her throat and turned to her father.

"Perhaps it's best if you take a seat Father. I know you like doing business when the atmosphere us relaxed,"

Mr. Stanton looked down at his pocket watch and tut-tutted quietly.

"As you wish, Aurora. Just please consider I do not have all day. My meeting commences at 12 o'clock this afternoon,"

Aurora led her father toward Tintin's red velvet sitting chairs, throwing Tintin one more disbelieving glance. Tintin shrugged helplessly before clearing his throat and standing more to attention as Mr. Stanton's gaze fell on him.

"Let's make this quick. Sit please and I will review your plan,"

Haddock sat opposite Mr. Stanton, seeming to have lost all his confidence in the presence of the intimidating man. The plan, which had somehow ended up on the floor, was quickly scooped up by Tintin. Aurora's eyes widened again and she held out her hand for the paper. Sheepishly, knowing that his luck was no doubt running out, Tintin handed the wrinkled paper over to Aurora, who quickly scanned it over. The colour left her face and she took a deep breath. Tintin felt his heart skip a beat.

"You do have a business plan, correct?"

Mr. Stanton looked up expectantly at Haddock first, before turning to look at Tintin, who stood clenching his fists behind Aurora. Before he could say anything, Aurora twirled around, blocking Tintin from her father.

"Father!" Aurora's eyes were filled with fear, but fortunately for her, Mr. Stanton was still looking at Tintin.

"Aurora, please. I have no time to waste. Do they have a business plan or not?"

Tintin gulped and stepped around Aurora, his hands behind him to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"I actually don't have a plan, sir," He could feel his face growing red from embarrassment. Mr. Stanton sighed and looked to stand up.

"I appreciate your honesty, Mister…"

"Tintin, sir,"

"Right, Mister Tintin. But I am in an awfully large rush today with my meetings and cannot possibly be held up- ,"

"Wait Father, please wait!"

Mr. Stanton looked up at his daughter, narrowing his eyes as he replaced his pocket watch once again.

"Aurora, I do not appreciate my time being wasted, you know this. I also don't appreciate being interrupted,"

Aurora ushered her father to sit once again, which he did reluctantly. Aurora kneeled beside him and showed him the paper Tintin had given her.

"Look Father. Tintin had written up a business plan, but he's never done one like this before. It is not in Tintin's nature to deal with business side of things and the proper etiquette with which to do so. I know you've written hundreds of such business plans and had great success with the movement and expansion of your company through them, but Tintin is of another profession. He is working with a editorial and is quite an accomplished journalist. You have one set of skills that you do very well and Tintin has another. They differ greatly, but that does not make you are better than him or he is better then you. Father you must understand that not everyone is the same. So please, hear Tintin out. He may not be presenting his idea in the way you prefer or have been taught, but he is good to his word and is one of the most honest man I have ever met. Mister Haddock as well is a respectable retired sea captain. There can be no harm in at least hearing them out for their idea. Please Father?"

Tintin held his breath. He had never known Aurora to be so serious in the short time he had known her. To speak with such determination to a man such as Mr. Stanton was impressive and he could not help but be grateful for her calm buffer.

Mr. Stanton pursed his lips together for a moment, looking up once more at Haddock; Tintin was not sure he would see Haddock as a 'respected sea captain', but he was a sailor, there was no doubt there. Aurora had spoken the truth to him.

Aurora remained kneeling at his side, searching his eyes. Mr. Stanton's dark eyes seemed to soften gently as he looked back on his daughter and Tintin was sure he caught a glimmer of affection in their depths. He was a business man through and through, but he also was a father and it was clear Mr. Stanton was fighting those roles at the moment. Finally, his eyes retained their serious shade and he cleared his throat, looking back up at Tintin with an curt nod.

"Very well, I will hear out their proposed idea. As long as it's quick,"

Aurora squeezed his arm.

"Thank you father,"

Mr. Stanton nodded at her, a small smile playing on his lips. Tintin breathed a sigh of relief, it would seem that his father role had won that day and he could not be more thrilled. Aurora stood up quickly and turned to Tintin, taking hold of his arms, she looked up into his eyes, still filled with worry.

"You can do this Tintin, just remember what I told you. I know you want the best for the people of this country and he will see that in your face. Good luck," She whispered this of course before squeezing his arms gently and letting go to stand behind her father, smiling brightly at him.

Tintin swallowed nervously, the weight of dream lay heavy on his heart, which did not help the sinking feeling in his stomach. But, he knew he had to be brave, this was just another adventure and he was determined to take it in stride. He stood a little taller, holding his head up and his shoulders back. Mr. Stanton looked at him steadily, while Haddock, who did not have a taste for all the seriousness of business, sunk further into his seat. Tintin cleared his throat.

"Well, sir. I don't know if Aurora mentioned this, but Captain Haddock and I have the plan to sail out whenever we can afford a ship and crew to work for us. Our plan is to find the lost treasure of Red Reckham,"

Mr. Stanton held up his hand, looking briefly back at Aurora. Tintin shut his mouth, not moving a muscle.

"You mean to tell me, Mister Tintin, that this is all about some lost treasure?"

Tintin nodded his head, taking a deep breath. Aurora smiled encouragingly, gesturing to continue speaking.

"Yes sir. This treasure has said to have been lost sometime in the 17th century. Mister Haddock's ancestor Sir Francis was the captain of the _Unicorn_ and he served Charles the II of England in the navy. The _Unicorn_ was the pride of the English fleet in Charle's words. In 1698, Sir Francis was sailing back from the Island of Santo Domingo in the Caribbean. But they were attacked not a day into their journey by a pirate ship. The pirate captain, Red Reckham and his crew overpowered Sir Francis' men and took control of their ship. Red Reckham wanted the secret cargo that he knew the Unicorn was bringing back to Europe and demanded to be shown it, threatening to kill Sir Francis crew if he refused. The ship was said to be carrying tobacco, gun powder and dates, but the secret cargo was greater then all of these. A total of 4000 tonnes of gold and jewels. Red Reckham tricked Sir Francis' into believing that he would release him and his crew if Sir Francis showed him the treasure. But once he did, Red Reckham threw Sir Francis' men overboard and tied Sir Francis to the mast of the ship, planning to sail the _Unicorn_ back to England. That night, Sir Francis escaped his bonds. He knew he could not let Red Reckham keep the treasure, but since he was alone, he had but one choice. He had to destroy the _Unicorn_ to keep the treasure out of Red Reckham's hands. He nearly did not succeed as Red Reckham fought him hand and foot as he set fire to the gun powder. After the ship went up in flames, the treasure was lost to the sea. Haddock and myself spent the last year finding the remaining clues in the identical _Unicorn_ ship models Sir Francis left for his descendants. We arrested Red Reckham's descendant Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine last year after he kidnapped me, stealing Haddock's ship the _Karaboudjan_ and an attempt of murder us both for the treasure. After his arrest, Haddock and I were able to find the remaining clue and discover the coordinates to the location of the lost treasure in the cellar of Haddock's home, Marlinspike Hall. Along with a hat full of gold from Sir Francis which he managed to save after the explosion,"

Mr. Stanton had remained motionless as Tintin gave his speech, waiting an extra second after he finished to speak.

"That is a very well researched story, Mister Tintin, do you happen to have any proof? The gold perhaps?"

Tintin's face drained of colour momentarily, looking down at Haddock, who seemed to sink lower into his chair. Tintin looked back at Mr. Stanton.

"We did have the gold for a short time, sir. But Haddock spent it… uh… at a party he hosted at his home. On model ships sir,"

Mr. Stanton raised an eyebrow.

"So no proof?"

Tintin suddenly smiled, some of his nerves melting away.

"Actually, I do have proof sir. Wait one moment,"

Tintin disappeared into his office. Mr. Stanton turned his attention toward Haddock, who seemed to wither underneath his stare.

"You spent an entire hat of gold on a model ships?"

Haddock gripped his hat in his hands.

"They were very beautiful ships,"

Aurora stepped in quickly.

"It's true Father, they are very beautiful. He showed them to me and even gave me one to keep. He's very generous,"

Mr. Stanton nodded and settled back into his chair, checking his pocket watch once more. Before anything more could be said, Tintin came back into the room, carrying a framed picture, which he handed to Mr. Stanton, smiling proudly.

"Our entire story was published in the news, sir. You'll see the picture of Sakharine being arrested and Haddock and I holding the _Unicorn,"_

Mr. Stanton pulled out a small monocle and looked at the pictures carefully, scanning through the article attached.

"I also have the paper with the coordinates to the treasure if you need, sir,'

Mr. Stanton handed the frame back to Tintin.

"This is sufficient proof, I will accept that. So what is your plan?"

Tintin breathed a deep sigh of relief, smiling at Aurora, who clapped her hands silently, smiling at him encouragingly. Clearing his throat once more, Tintin felt a flood of courage flow through him and he was finally able to look Mr. Stanton in the eyes. The business man met his gaze head on, seeming to be impressed that Tintin did not waver.

"Sir, Captain Haddock and I plan to take a ship and crew and sail to where the coordinates lead and reclaim the treasure. We have reason to believe that no one else has a hold of these coordinates so the treasure is still on the ocean floor. If we indeed bring this treasure in, I believe there will be a great boost in the economical status in Belgium and all across Europe. My plan, if you are willing sir, is to set up a partnership with you. if you are willing to loan us a total sum of 20,000 pounds for a ship, crew and the necessary equipment to dive for the treasure, I will provide you with 10% of the treasure on the return journey. This will no doubt aide with increase of your trades from Brussels to Europe and to America. We are also willing to give you an initial credit in assistance to the finding of the treasure,"

Tintin could not believe he had just presented a business plan to such as man as Mr. Stanton. He stood firm as he waited for an answer.

Mr. Stanton, who again had listened quietly as Tintin presented his plan to him, finally stood up, taking out his pocket watch one last time to check, replacing it in his suite pocket as he stepped forward.

"Well Mister Tintin, I must say that that was the most unusual business plan I have ever heard,"

Tintin felt his heart skip a beat again, the adrenaline running through his system fired up. Mr. Stanton turned slightly to look at his daughter. Aurora's eyes shone with home and he smiled softly, turning back to hold out his hand to Tintin.

"But, I have to say, that I have agreed to ideas from men who have half of your passion and none of the courage I've seen from you. You have my assistance and I will write you up a check as soon as my meeting is finished this afternoon,"

Tintin could not believe what he heard as he accepted Mr. Stanton's hand and shook it firmly. Haddock seems to become back to live in his chair, trembling with excitement, but remaining silent in the presence of such a man. Aurora smiled at him excitedly, before she ran to Tintin, hugging him around his chest. Tintin was in too much shock to notice her as he stared at Mr. Stanton, who smiled at his daughter.

"My daughter seems to have the same opinion as I. You're a fine man,"

Tintin nodded absentmindedly. Aurora let him go and shook his arms, finally getting him to look down at her, his mouth still gaping slightly. She laughed as she nudged his chin for him to close it, he could only smile.

"I knew you could do it Tintin! You can finally have an adventure!"

Tintin finally came back, grabbing Aurora's arms and pulling her in to hug her fully. Aurora could not stop smiling as Tintin let her go and walk over to slap Haddock on the back. The old Captain kept nodding and smiling.

"You did it my boy,"

Tintin could not help but grin at his old friend.

"Yes, no help to you, you old barnacle,"

Haddock waved him off, standing up to walk over to Mr. Stanton, holding out his hand.

"I'd like to thank you sir. This means the world to Mister Tintin and myself,'

Mr. Stanton's smile had vanished and he stepped around Haddock up to his daughter.

"I hope you are not thinking of accompanying these men, Aurora," His voice was quiet and Tintin's heart stopped suddenly.

Aurora stopped smiling and the room grew quiet.

"I was Father, living here has opened up a whole new world for me, but I still wis to see more. A great adventure such as this would be impossible to miss,"

Mr. Stanton did not move, only looked down at Aurora.

"I made this deal for you, Aurora, to give you the satisfaction of your own victory. But I will not allow you to partake of the voyage. It is far too dangerous and I forbid it," His voice was colder somehow and Aurora stared defiantly at him.

"Father, this is my one chance to have an adventure of my own. You can't take it away from me like this. Your gave me your blessing to explore the world,"

Mr. Stanton held up his hands as his daughter approached to plead with him.

"I will not have it Aurora. There are dangers at sea that you know nothing about and I cannot entrust these men with your lives. You will not go,"

Aurora's eyes were wide and Tintin could see she was close to tears.

"You don't know that. I've been studying the ways of sailing and I know how it works. Nothing will happen to- ,"

"Aurora! Reading about a ship is different than actually being on one. There is no way you could prepare yourself for every situation that can occur on a ship at sea. There will be no more discussion. My decision is final. You will not be sailing,"

Aurora opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked over at Tintin, seeming to plead with him to intercede. Tintin stood still, his mouth open, but no words coming. He wanted to speak up in defence of Aurora, but a part of him knew he could risk their chances of keeping partnership with Mr. Stanton. Finally, he shook his head slowly, not taking his gaze off of Aurora. The dark ginger turned back to her father who was standing now at the opened door. He pointed outside and his eyes were serious.

"It's time you left Aurora. I will allow you to stay here in the flat. I must get to my meeting now,"

Aurora did not speak, her mouth was still open and her eyes were glazed. Slowly, she walked across the living room and to her father. Tintin made as if to move and meet them, but Mr. Stanton met his eyes and shook his head. Tintin froze as the stiff business man ushered his daughter out the door, stopping only to nod to the two men.

"I will send your check. I expect to receive a note of your start and end date. Good day gentlemen. God speed,"

Without another word, Mr. Stanton closed the door and the receding steps downstairs concluded the day.

Tintin did not move for a long while, until Haddock finally let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Tintin, but there's noting to be done,"

Tintin turned slowly to look at his old friend, still processing the events of the past hour.

"She was counting on me. I let her down Haddock," He looked at the now closed door. "She can't have her adventure, all because of me"

Haddock lay a hand on Tintin's shoulders.

"That's not true. It was her father's decision and you were right not to go against him. You'll talk to Aurora before we go, she's a right understanding little thing. She knows this whole affair is not your fault. Talk to her, you'll see,"

Tintin shook his head, walking slowly over to his office to open the door. Snowy leapt out like a wild animal, instantly romping around his master's feet. Tintin merely walked past him and sat down at the kitchen table, looking passively out the window.

"I don't know if I can,"

Haddock joined him at the table.

"Come on Tintin, this isn't you. You should be thrilled! We have our ship and crew. Aurora did it for us!"

"That's why she should be coming with us. We owe her!"

Haddock sighed and sat down across from Tintin, taking off his hat and placing it on the table before him.

"I know. But we can't go against that girls daddy. You have to work this out. You'll feel better after apologizing. Then we can begin our plans. It's here Tintin!"

Tintin could not help but smile. His dream of near on 2 years was finally here and he knew he should be excited. But a nagging sense of failure ate at him in the back of his mind. He spend the next few hours going over the fine details of their voyage with Haddock over a light lunch. They would be needing a crew of approximately 30 members due to the length of their trip. For the diving part of their adventure, they would require quality diving gear. Although Tintin had not done a lot of diving in his life, he knew of a few places that carried what they needed. They would also have to set aside a portion for a cook and enough food for the voyage. After everything had been listed, written down and finalized, it was past 6 o'clock. Haddock stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Well Tintin, I'm off home. We have a busy few weeks ahead of us. Best to get rested and ready early,"

Tintin nodded absently as he looked at the sheet before him. Haddock sighed.

"Tintin,"

The ginger looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes. Haddock smiled softly.

"Go talk to her. Make it right and you'll feel better,"

Tintin sighed.

"The only way to make it up to her is to let her come. I don't know if she'll want to talk to me after I let her down,"

Haddock grunted as he gathered his old rain coat and walked toward the door.

"Then let her do the talking. She'll get it out of her system. You'll see!"

Tintin waved goodbye to Haddock and looked once more at his sheet. It was chalk full of information that he did not seem as excited over as he should have been. He heaved a long sigh and looked up above him. Snowy, pawed at his leg softly, whimpering under his breath. Tintin looked down at him.

He had to talk to Aurora. He had to make it right if he was going to enjoy this adventure.

* * *

 **So there it is, the adventure is finally underway! I should have more to come in a week or so, where they have the ship and you get an idea of who the dark skin man is. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review of what you like and don't like.**


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks past by quickly. Preparations for the sailing were well underway and the pair could not be happier. Excitement for the long awaited journal was growing on them and every new instalment increased the surreal feeling of the adventure close at hand.

Their ship had been purchased and they could not be more satisfied with the craft. They had chosen an older model of a Belgium sailer to keep true to the history of the _Unicorn._ It's bows were sleek and thin, to ensure optimum sailing speed. The colour of the primed metal was sky blue and it matched the caramel wooden ledges and masts perfectly. The ship was outfitted with sturdy cotton sails, a large polished ships wheel and more rope than Tintin had ever seen. Below the decks, there were eight large rooms, three of which would be used for sleeping areas. One of the five remaining rooms was the engine room which would be manned at all times. The other four were being saved for the storage of the treasure. The Tintin and Haddock would be sharing the captains cabin and the rest were for the sailors, functioning as mini barracks. The ship itself was not as large as the _Karaboudjan_ and definitely not as tall, but the ship was a history piece for the pair and they could not be happier with the design. There was no butting ship head, but they planned on building one when they got home. The ship was was 15 drafts from keel to the sea-line, meaning that distance would decrease by no less than 8 by the time a crew and 400 tonnes of treasure were onboard, meaning the voyage back would be slower, but safer in the long run. Tintin could not be more pleased with the ship finally in their procession. This was their ship, even after this adventure, they could use it for countless others. He was no longer tied down, the freedom of adventure called his name and Tintin was thrilled.

Everything else had been taken care of thoroughly. Haddock was in charge of securing the 32 crew members they would need and was well underway. A cook and food supplies were in tow and everything was accounted for. The diving equipment as well was set and locked in the ship. All and everything was set and the adventure sat before the pair in just a days time.

It all would have been perfect if Tintin could not shake his feelings on the disappearance of Aurora. After he had received the check Mr. Stanton, Tintin had made up his mind at last to make amends to Aurora. So, a few days after the meeting with her father, he knocked on her door. But there had been no answer, even after several more attempts. At first Tintin wondered if Mr. Stanton had changed his mind and brought Aurora back home with him. He had seemed adamant that she would be allowed to stay though and Mrs. Finch had said nothing of Aurora leaving. After a few more tries over time and several dismissals of kicking her door in to check on her, Tintin had given up. He decided from this point, there was little he could do, so he did all he could. In a small packet, he left Aurora the coordinates of their voyage, the time estimate, date of departure and a letter of promise that he would give her a small part of the treasure for her own use.

He had not seen her since, even now five weeks later.

He was sitting on the dock now, right beside their ship, an iced water in his hand, as the sun was viciously hot. He was waiting for the return of Haddock with the crew.

The dock owner, who he'd met before, approached him from behind.

"Mister Tintin!"

Tintin startled, turning around quickly, relaxing slightly when he saw who it was.

"Hello Mr. Stag, what can I do for you?"

Mr. Stag, a heavier set man with a blading head, took out a small ledger and a black fountain pen from his suit pocket.

"I need a date of departure and an estimated time arrival from yourself,"

Tintin squinted out at his ship.

"We plan to leave tomorrow, as everything has been taken care of and Haddock has just today finished building our crew. I plan on a 3 month voyage, but I'm only allowing for any inconvenience. It may be closer to a month and a half to two months. So from now, the closet I'd imagine is mid July," He looked back at Mr. Stag who seemed to be writing out everything Tintin said word for word. Looking back up at Tintin, he smiled broadly and tipped his hat.

"Thank you Tintin, I hope nothing ails you. I hear from the up and up that you're after a treasure, Red Reckham's if I'm not mistaken,"

Tintin smiled, nodding his head, the excitement of the adventure coursing through him once again, despite his misgivings about Aurora.

"We are indeed. It's been a long time coming"

Mr. Stag nodded and checked his pocket watch aimlessly.

"Well, I must be off, other ships to check. Have a wonderful journey Tintin and a safe return. God speed!"

Tintin waved after him.

"Thank you Mr. Stag! Have a pleasant afternoon,"

Just as Mr. Stag disappeared, Captain Haddock took his place in Tintin's line of view. He smiled happily and waved some papers over his head.

"I've got them Tintin!"

Tintin stood up and approached his old friend.

"Excellent Haddock. You looked them over? Checked their records?"

Haddock handed him the papers and saluted lightly.

"Aye, it's all there. You've loaded the diving equipment without me?"

Tintin smiled as he looked over the papers.

"You were taking too long,"

Haddock smiled as well, looking out a that ship with his hands on his hips. Sighing happily he could not help but close his eyes wistfully.

"If only we could celebrate with a nice bottle of whiskey," He looked at Tintin out the corner of his eyes. The young red head hardly looked at him, gazing at the ship, seemingly lost in thought. Haddock sighed and relaxed his arms.

"Tintin, you can't let that wee miss taint our adventure. We've worked too hard for it. What have I told you? If you meet a wall, push through it,"

Tintin sighed softly and looked back at Haddock.

"She was the one who made all this possible,"

Haddock nodded, turning to look fully at the sail ship before them.

"I know that, but you did try to reach out to her. You told me yourself you've not seen her since that day. You did all you could. Her father is right,"

Tintin looked sidelong at him.

"What do you mean?"

Haddock sighed again.

"Her daddy was right not to let her go. I wasn't going to say this. But the sea is no place for a women. It's a man's place and it's too dangerous,"

Tintin turned around to face the captain.

"Dangerous for Aurora? She's braver then some men I've met in my past. She's been looking forward to this all her life and we owe her this adventure for making it possible!"

"Tintin, we can't go against her daddy's wishes now can we? Not only for the possibility of having this taken away, but we have to respect he knows what's best for Aurora. You can't take that away from him!"

Tintin sighed and hung his head.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty,"

Haddock turned back to him, grabbing hold of his arms roughly, shaking him none to gently until he looked up.

"Listen Tintin. I know you feel guilty about this. But you can't fix it and you can't solve this for her. This is between her and her father. You cannot get involved. Understand? You've got to respect the will of a man if you want to be considered his equal!"

Tintin sighed as he relaxed and shook off Haddock's arms.

"It's still difficult,"

Haddock put an arm around his shoulders.

"No one said it was easy, boy. Just let it go for now. When you come back, I'm sure Aurora is going to be the first one to see you back. Maybe after its all said and done, we can take her on a little adventure of our own, mmm? Something closer to home and less dangerous. We can sail down to the Mediterranean Tintin! Or up to the North Sea! This is our ship and we can go where we will now! This isn't a one time deal, this is ours for life. My own ship, once again," his voice trailed off as he looked once more at the ship. Tintin could not feel glum after a speech like that. He knew Haddock was right, Aurora could still sail when they got back and he knew she would love it still. Smiling, Tintin looked over at Haddock.

"Why don't we celebrate with one _glass_ of whiskey?"

Haddock's squinted momentarily as he looked over at Tintin, who met his gaze.

"You're not playing with me are you boy?"

Tintin shook his head and Haddock's eyes flew wide.

"God bless your soul Tintin! My treat, lets go!"

Tintin rolled his eyes as he laughed, following the ecstatic captain off the dock.

"Only one, you great empty barrel!"

* * *

The dock lay quiet, all the seamen having turned to the pubs, drinking away the fine evening together. The ships were tied up and bobbed gently on little burbles of waves; soft winds rustling the canvas sails. There was only one thing that disturbed the graveyard like death of the docks.

The dark skinned man.

He stood on the edge of the farthest dock from the little village; having waited patiently for all to settle. Stealthily, he crept across the wooden boards, past every the ships until he reached the little office of the dock owner. The door was locked of course, but it did not faze the man, who happened to be known for his lock picking skills back home in Spain. Without so much as a hitch, the door came free and the man slipped inside the deserted space. Fortunately for him, the dock owner was not one to pass up a cup of brandy after all was said and done around the docks. Smiling, the dark skinned man approached the desk, not wishing to waste any time. As he rummaged through the ledgers on the desk and some of the spare papers floating around, he finally landed on his prize. He almost laughed out loud at how easy it all was. Flipping open the notebook, he ran his finger down the neatly printed letters until he landed on one. His smile grew wider as he took out his own little note book and scribbled down something before returning the notebook in its place. Making sure everything was once again as it should be, the man left the office in perfect shape, even locking up after himself. He chuckled manically as he skulked off in the direction of the alley, making his way down to the darker part of Brussels.

He did not meet many people along the way and those he did looked to be in no mood for friendly chit chatting. These men were in the same boat as him, skulking around for someone higher up in the hopes of a bigger prize. They were his brothers in crime.

After another 20 minutes or so of dodging any respectable looking human being, avoiding the light as much as possible and by all mean, avoiding the police, the dark skinned man reached the building he was looking for. But before he could go inside, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and groaned, rolling his eyes before ducking behind a trash can at the end of the alley, crouching as much as he could. The two most inept detectives on the force were walking up the street toward him.

Thompson and Thompson.

Although he knew they would never figure him out to be a criminal, he did not want to take any chances of having a witness to him in this part of town and remained still as they passed. Why they were in this part of town, he had not a clue, but he never put anything past the pair. As they neard, he picked up their conversation.

"I say Thompson, it's getting dark, it must be near on 10 o'clock by now!"

The other Thompson looked at his watch carefully.

"It is indeed, 9:56 to be precise, my dear Thompson,"

"Oh I do beg your pardon Thompson,"

The first Thompson passively looked over the trash cans the man hid behind as they passed, but seeing nothing out the ordinary, the pair continued,

"What do you say to a spot of tea when we clock in?"

"Oh indeed, Thompson indeed!"

The two continued up the street, quite in sync with bowler hats tilted to the left and canes held on their right arms. They were chatting together aimlessly about the prices of quality British teas when they finally passed out of earshot and sight and the man could not help but chuckle again at the pair of them. To think that they were paid to detect. After ensuring the coast was clear once again, the man scouted out of the alley and made it into the building as quickly as he could. Once inside he ran up the stairs until he reached the 4th floor and from there walked down a small and draughty hall to the last door on the right. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the rotted wood three times with a fourth landing harder then the first.

"Enter," a voice on the inside answered him and he smiled and relaxed, it was the same voice as before. He opened the creaking door as quietly as he could and shut it with the same care. Turning around, he closed his eyes to a dense cloud of smoke, catching his breath so as not to cough on inhale. He had not realized that _he_ was a smoking man. Taking a deep breath of as clean air as he could get, he took out his notebook and lay it on the table in front of him. From the cloud of smoke coming from the other side of the table, a hand reached out and took up the book. The dark skinned man cleared his throat.

"There's the information, just like you wanted. Those two have got their ship with her help from as far as I can tell. They leave tomorrow,"

"I can read," the voice was measured and the dark skinned man ducked his head. After a moment of nothing, he spoke up again.

"When will I get paid for all of this?"

"Patience, Carlos. There will be plenty of time for that. In the mean time, do you know where _she_ is?"

Carlos, the dark skinned man from Spain, shrugged his shoulders, looking around the room passively

"She seems to be out and about quite a bit since they met with that brother of yours. You were right, he forbid her from going with them,"

After a moment, the smoke cleared and Carlos saw his boss sitting on the other side of the table. His hair was oiled and combed to a perfect curl and his wire rimmed glasses sat on his nose regally. He smiled at Carlos with a long trimmed cigar in his hand.

"I know my brother. Though he does not know of my existence, I can describe him to a tee. A no nonsense man, stuck in the old ways and altogether boring. Never letting my niece have any freedom. She also knows naught about me, but that is all for the better is it not? Makes the game all the more fun,"

Carlos swallowed heavily.

"I guess so,"

The man took the cigar in his mouth once more, breathing in deeply before taking it back out, blowing another cloud of smoke. He looked once more at Carlos.

"There is still much to be done, though the hard part is behind us. This girl will be easy to fool. I have the letters written and sealed. We have only to deliver the letters to her and follow them hence forth. No doubt she was given the coordinates or told them; it will not cross her mind not to give them up to her daddy. She really is a stupid girl, pretending to be brave. She does not know real pain. The plan is set and all we must do it wait. There is only one small kink,"

Carlos blinked nervously.

"What's that?"

The man sitting before him flicked the fingers of his free hand. A taller man in a turtle neck sweater and a sailor's hat stepped out the shadows. He had a long face and nose. It was Allan, the elusive and treacherous first mate of Captain Haddock himself. He smiled at Carlos and he gulped, looking back at his boss, who simply stared directly at him, his face grim.

"You've lost track of her,"

Carlos shook his head.

"No, no I haven't. I I've seen her around, she moves quickly and sometimes she's hard to follow. Last I saw her she was.. uh.. she was down by the, no she was… ," his voice trailed off and his boss sighed, tapping his finger slowly on the cigar, the flame dying. Carlos gulped as the man before him laid down the cigar in an ash tray.

"I told you not to loose her, we still need her,"

"I did not, I swear! She must be at her home now, she never stays out late. She has to be there, I will check again," He was about to leave when Allan stepped around the table, a gun held in his closed hands. Carlos's eyes widened and he looked desperate. "Please, I will find her. I promise," His voice cracked as Allan stepped forward.

The man at the table stood up and Allan stopped. The man leaned forward.

"You better,"

Carlos bowed low, his hands before him, backing up to the door, fiddling with the knob before he turned it and stepped out the room, shaking as Allan watched him with eyes that never wavered. Carlos looked once more at the man behind the table, his eyes filled with fear.

"Thank you Sakrahine,"

And with that, he was gone.

Ivan Ivanovich Sakrahine, the descendent of Red Reckham, smiled devilishly.

"This time Haddock, the treasure is mine!"

* * *

 **Surprise! It's Sakrahine. I know that was kind of lame, but I will have more of him and how he plays into the story. Feel free to review. Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all, I don't really know if anyone is reading much of this story anymore, but I haven't been updating in a while.**

 **Unfortunately, I think I've lost the idea of how I want this story to go. I have a plan, it's just not fleshed out and I'm having trouble. So I think I will retire this story for the time being while I work on finishing my other two stories. Once finished them and possibly added another one, I think I will come back to this one. So I am sorry for any who are waiting patiently on an update to this story, but I think I will postpone it for quite some time before I can fix it up and make it presentable again.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read it and I appreciate your feedback. I will take it all into consideration when and if I come back to it**


End file.
